Crazy Only For You
by ayshin79
Summary: Kevin Nash finds Kara and realizes that he's crazily in love with her. Will she feel the same? Kevin-Kara angle
1. Default Chapter

She was excited about working with Kevin again. It's been 2 and a half years since the last time that she saw him, let alone work with him. But she was really looking forward to working with Kevin, especially since he inspired her in so many ways in her life. She was grateful that her years at Boston University had paid off and doing odd jobs. Now here she was, in the halls of the arena, working for WWE. Finally getting the opportunity to work here and be this close to Kevin. The last time that she actually talked to him was back when she was only 20 years old, struggling to pay for her classes at Boston University. Kevin was the only one that she trusted with her life because he took her in. Now 2 and a half years later, she was looking around, trying to find the locker room of New World Order. She wanted to talk to him. She missed him so much. "You lost, little lady?" a voice asked.  
  
She turned around and smiled. She knew very well who it was that was talking to her. "I think that you can, Mr. Levesque."  
  
His jaw dropped, "Kara?"  
  
"The one and only," she said as she tilted her head to the side and gave him a beautiful smile that always melted people's hearts.  
  
"Get in these arms right now, young lady!" he insisted as he smiled and stretched his arms. She jumped into them and giggled. Now Paul was a different story. She only met Paul a few years ago when he saved her from a guy who nearly raped her. After the hug fest, he gently put her on the ground. "What are you doing here, Kay?"  
  
She smiled at his nickname for her. "Vince interviewed me a few days ago after moving to Connecticut. I got a job working in the New Media department with Shane, but Vince had a special job offer for me and asked me to show up today for a meeting."  
  
"Ah! I see, so may I ask what exactly you will be doing?" he asked as he smiled at her.  
  
"Well. I can't tell you just yet. You have to wait until I announce it later," she said as she shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure that you can't tell me?"  
  
"I'm positive, Paul."  
  
"So what you were trying to find?" he asked.  
  
"Trying to find Kevin. I miss him so much."  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Yes, I need help. it's easy to get lost around here," she said as she gestured the never-ending hallways and laughed softly.  
  
"I'll take you there. I want to see some jaw dropping around here," he said as we laughed. We hooked arms and he showed me where the locker room was. Right before we got there, Paul stopped short.  
  
"What's the matter, Paul?"  
  
"I have a good idea of how we can surprise him," Paul said, as she saw the wheels in his head turning. She smiled and knew that it was going to be fun around here.  
  
"Ok, sure. I'll do anything to make the guys get the surprise of their life."  
  
"What? No arguments?" Paul asked, shockingly.  
  
"No arguments from me," Kara smiled. Whenever she could, she loved to argue with Paul, just to get a rise out of him.  
  
"Ok, this is what we'll do," Paul started to say as Kara listening carefully. After he had told her what to do, she agreed totally. She really wanted to surprise him. Kara stood by the wall somewhat of a distance from their locker room and saw Paul knock on the door. "Hey, Terry, I was wondering if you were finished that I could speak to Kevin alone for a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah, I was ready to go to catering to get something to eat. Go right ahead," Terry said as he motioned to go in. Right before Paul went in, he motioned to Kara, five minutes before going into the locker room.  
  
Terry had come out and looked around. He stopped short when he saw Kara standing there with a beautiful smile on her face. "What do I owe to the pleasure of seeing one of the most beautiful woman here in this very building?" Terry asked as they hugged.  
  
"It's my first day here working in the WWE," she responded.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Paul. you're going to have to wait until I announce it later," Kara said as she smiled. She looked at her watch and five minutes passed. "Look, I gotta go. Paul and me are playing a joke on Kevin."  
  
"I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later, Kara," he said as he left. As soon as he left, Kara knocked on the door. She heard someone call her to come in. She took a deep breathe and walked in. "Hey, Paul, Vince wants to see you in his office. Something about your match tonight," Kara said, trying to keep it cool. Paul could tell that she was trying hard not to squeal in front of Kevin.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know, Kay. Wanna walk with me?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Paul offered his arm and she took it. They both walked out of the room.  
  
They continued to walk until Kara squealed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Don't even think about taking her anywhere, Levesque!" he growled at him. "And just what exactly are you doing here?" Kara laughed and she turned around.  
  
"It's my first day here in the WWE. Vince wanted me to get used working here, since I'll be traveling with you guys. I wanted to surprise you," she said as she hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad that you're here, Kay Bear."  
  
"Me, too, Kevin. I missed you so much," Kara said as they broke off the hug, but Kevin put his arm around her waist.  
  
"You don't need to see Vince, do you Paul?" Kevin asked, smirking.  
  
"Nah, just wanted to see your jaw drop," Paul said as they laughed.  
  
"Come into my locker room with me, both of you," Kevin said.  
  
"Count me in," Kara said as Paul nodded and they both headed to Kevin's locker room. They walked into Kevin's locker room. "Scott, allow me to introduce my precious little lady, Kara," Kevin said. "Kara, that dumbass is Scott Hall. We're working together."  
  
"Hey, I ain't no dumbass," Scott retorted back.  
  
"If you weren't, then why did you retort back like a 5 year old?" Kevin said. Kara was standing next to him, wide-eyed. "Kay Bear, don't be afraid of him. He ain't nothing but a sore loser." Kara smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Scott," Kara said as she stuck her hand out.  
  
"Likewise," Scott grumbled as he shook her hand.  
  
"Scott, how many times do I have to tell you that isn't the way you treat a lady?" Kevin asked, teasing him.  
  
"Why don't you shut up for once?"  
  
"Kevin and having his mouth being shut isn't a good combination, Scott. I know because I used to live with him. I have never heard him close his mouth once," Kara said. Scott and Paul laughed as Kara squealed when Kevin picked her up and brought her to the couch and started tickling her.  
  
"You talking back to me?"  
  
"I always talk back to you, Kevin," Kara replied with a simple smile on her face.  
  
"Point taken, but in front of my friends?"  
  
"They your friends? I didn't know that," Kara said as she looked at him innocently.  
  
"I told you that they were my friends."  
  
"No, Paul is my friend and you just said that Scott was a dumbass, not your friend."  
  
"She got you there, buddy," Scott said as he laughed.  
  
"Ok, so I said that he was a dumbass but doesn't that mean that he's my friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" he asked puzzlingly.  
  
"Dumbass means a person who doesn't know how to retort back but that doesn't mean that they are your friends," she said as Paul and Scott laughed.  
  
"I'll get you back for this, you know that, don't you, Kara?" Kevin said as he pinned with his eyes and his weight.  
  
"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way," Kara said with a genuine smile as Kevin had lifted her up and sat up.  
  
"You're a damn brat, Kara."  
  
"Once a brat, always a brat," Kara shot back. Kevin groaned as Paul and Scott were laughing hard and were trying to breath. "I missed this."  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Joking around with you," Kara said as she leaned against him.  
  
"So have I, Kay Bear," Kevin said as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Kay Bear?" Scott asked.  
  
"Kay is what everyone calls me, but Kevin calls me Kay Bear because if you compare me to him, I look nothing more like a teddy bear in his arms," she replied.  
  
"Ah," Scott nodded. "So I can call you Kay if I wanted to?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind being called that. I have several nicknames."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Short Stuff, Little Lady, Kay," Kara replied. "And only acceptable by a few people, Chica. I think that's about it."  
  
"Some people call you Chica?"  
  
"Yeah, but only from my closest friends."  
  
"I see, how about me?"  
  
"Well, maybe."  
  
"Would you feel more comfortable if we got to know each other?"  
  
"Yeah, that would help."  
  
"All right, until then, I'll settle for Little Lady. I like that one," Scott said as they both smiled at each other.  
  
They continued to chat for several minutes until a stagehand had come in, "Kara, Mr. McMahon would like you to go to the gorilla position for your announcement."  
  
"Oh, thank you! I nearly forgot!" Kara said as she jumped up and ran out of the locker room and headed straight for the gorilla position to make her appearance.  
  
"Let's go find a monitor," Kevin said as they all went out to find a monitor. Once they got there, all three of them couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Ric, I would like to introduce to you, Miss Kara. I expect you to treat her with respect because she will be your personal secretary from this day on. And you can fully expect that she will do everything that you need to be done," Vince told Ric.  
  
"Whooooo! I got one thing to tell you, man, I ain't got no problem with having a personal secretary as beautiful as this lady. How did you know I was planning to get one? Though I was thinking of asking your daughter," Ric said laughing at Vince's expression.  
  
"You leave my daughter out of this, Ric! If I find out that you had done any harm on her, I will break your neck myself," Vince barked out.  
  
"That sounds like a challenge to me because I accept!" Ric laughed and motioned for Kara to follow him. When Ric and Kara had come back, Scott, Paul and Kevin were waiting for her. "Kara, take the rest of the night off, since all we had to do was introduce you tonight. And I'm sure that the guys are going to punish you for not telling them, am I right?" Ric asked Kara. Ric was personally overprotective of her since he treated her like his own daughter. And Ric was personally appreciative of her since she was good friends with his children and was good friends with them.  
  
"How did you know that I didn't tell them?"  
  
"Well, if they did know, do you actually think that they would be standing here instead of their locker room?" Ric asked.  
  
Kara whined, "I don't like it when you do that to me."  
  
"That's one thing I love about you, Kara. Your eyes are so expressive, that I know that you cannot tell a lie. Remember that boys, especially you, Kevin."  
  
Kara stood there, mouth agape. "Ric!"  
  
"I know that you like him, sweetheart. He ain't going to bite ya. If he does, then you tell me and I'll bite his ass off."  
  
"Oh, yeah, like you can really fight me, Ric," Kevin said laughing.  
  
"For her, anytime. You understand me, Kev?" Ric asked, sternly.  
  
"Don't worry so much about her, Ric. She's in good hands," Kevin replied.  
  
"Hello! I'm still standing here!"  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but once we start talking about you, we have a hard time shutting up," Ric explained. "I'm sorry that I'm treating you like a child, sweetheart. It's because I'm used to seeing you as a child, not as a woman. Before I let you leave, I have one demand and that's for you to give me one last hug before you take off tonight," Ric said as they hugged. Vince had come backstage and saw us chatting.  
  
"All right, all of you are free to go since the show's almost over," Vince said as soon as Kara and Ric broke off the embrace.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need us here to help around?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I'll call you guys if any help is needed. Right now, just celebrate with Kara here on her first day on the job," Vince said as Kara smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Vince for the job. It means so much to me," Kara said softly.  
  
"You're more than welcome, sweetie. Just have fun here while you're working. If you need anything, just let me know," Vince replied.  
  
"Ok," Kara said as she allowed Kevin to take her hand and lead her.  
  
Kevin bend down to her level and whispered in her ear, with a tone that booked no arguments, "We need to talk later." She nodded immediately because she knew that Kevin would want to know what Ric was talking about. She really didn't want to talk about it and she wanted to strangle Ric at the moment that he said it in front of him. They walked to Kevin and Scott's locker room. "Paul and Kara, why don't we meet here in like half an hour?" We nodded in agreement and split up. Paul led me to Ric's office since I was lost.  
  
"Thanks, Paul," Kara said.  
  
"Do you want me to come back for you? My locker room is 2 doors down."  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in an half an hour," he said, I nodded in agreement and he left to his locker room. I went into the makeshift office and started to gather my things. Kara didn't realize that Ric was standing behind her for quite some time. Ric cleared his throat to get her attention. "Ric, you startled me," Kara said as she dropped some papers.  
  
"Sorry about that," Ric smiled. "I have one question for you."  
  
"What is it?" Kara said as she picked up the papers.  
  
"Did you tell Kevin that you like him?" She stood there, face down. Kara couldn't think of anything to say. When Ric put his hands on her arms, she tensed. "I'm sorry for saying that in front of him. I apologize if I ruined anything."  
  
Kara turned around, "He wants to talk to me later about what you said."  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that when I saw him today, I just felt jealous of anyone who took his attention away from me, I guess. I don't know."  
  
"Are you in love with him?"  
  
"I don't think I am, but if Kevin and I spend more time together, I'm afraid that I will."  
  
"He's a good man, Kara. I know that he'll take care of you," Ric said as he enveloped her into a big fatherly hug.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked, her voice almost breaking.  
  
"I've known him for so long, that I know that he'll take care of you."  
  
"Thanks, Ric. It means a lot to me," Kara said as they broke the hug off. "I better gather my things. Paul is coming by shortly and then we're meeting Kevin and Scott to hang out for a bit."  
  
"I better go. I have a staff meeting that I need to go to," Ric said going to his briefcase.  
  
"Don't I need to go to the meeting as well?" Kara asked as she turned around.  
  
"No, it's just for Vince and myself with the script writers. We're trying to come up with a better storyline."  
  
"Are you sure? I'd be happy to help out in any way I can."  
  
"I'm sure that Vince will agree with me, when I say that you can go. Besides, Vince was the one that approved of the idea of you having the night off anyway."  
  
"True, but I could still come by anyway."  
  
"I'm sure that if we needed you there, Vince will call. Don't worry so much, sweetheart."  
  
"I can't help it. I worry about everything."  
  
"Maybe someone should teach you not to worry about everything," Ric smirked.  
  
"Don't start with me, Ric," Kara said laughing.  
  
"I didn't start anything."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kara said. There was a knock on the door and she called them to come in.  
  
"Kay, I'm here," Paul said.  
  
"Ok, I'm almost done with my things," Kara said, shuffling her papers and then putting them in her briefcase. She looked around to make sure that she got everything. "Ric, do you need me for anything?"  
  
"No, go and have fun with the guys tonight. You need to have fun tonight," Ric said. "I gotta go before Vince has my ass on a silver platter."  
  
"Oh yeah, like he could ever. If I remember correctly, it was always you who served his ass on a silver platter," Kara said as all three of them headed out of the office. All three of them were laughing at the comment that Kara made.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vince said as he came towards.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Vince," Kara said innocently.  
  
"Paul and I were leaving and Ric said that he needed to go to a meeting of some sort and having his ass served on a silver platter."  
  
All three of them laughed. "Ric won't be having his ass served on a silver platter, but I'm sure mine will be."  
  
Kara gave Ric the 'I told you so' look and said, "Isn't it funny that Vince seems to read my mind without saying too much, Ric?"  
  
"Ah! Get out of here!" Ric said. We said out goodbyes and left. We headed to Kevin and Scott's locker room and knocked. We went in as soon as we heard someone call us in.  
  
"Hey, Kevin," Kara said as she dropped her briefcase on the nearest table and sat down near Kevin. Kevin wrapped his arm around with unconsciously.  
  
"Scott had to go to the bathroom. We'll leave as soon as he's done."  
  
"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Kara asked.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, I've been in meetings for the most part of the afternoon. I didn't even get a chance to go to the hotel," Kara replied.  
  
"We'll stop by the hotel and check in. We'll meet at the lobby afterwards and go to dinner, I guess," Paul said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Kevin said. "Is there anywhere that you want to go?"  
  
"Not really. Just having dinner with me is fine."  
  
"We should take her out to a bar or something since it's her first day," Paul suggested.  
  
"We can go to a bar type restaurant near here that I know," Kevin said.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," Kara said. "I'm in a mood to drink a little bit."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Scott said as he got his things and headed out of the locker room.  
  
"Is he always like that?"  
  
"Not always. He's just sore right now," Kevin replied as all three of them got up, got their things and started walking to the parking lot. We headed towards the car park, "Guys, why don't we just head over to the hotel and then from there we can carpool."  
  
"Fine with me," Paul said as Scott and Kara chimed in their agreement. After that, they all went to their rental cars and headed towards their hotel. After they followed each other and parked their cars, Kara had gotten her things out of the trunk. Kevin helped her carry her things, since she had too many bags. They all headed inside and Kara went to the front desk to check in.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry to say that we don't have you listed in our computer," the clerk said.  
  
"What do you mean? I called earlier today to reserve one and you had room," Kara replied. She put her purse next to her on the counter.  
  
"Let me check again, ma'am," the clerk said as she looked into the computer. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but nothing is showing."  
  
Kara sighed heavily. "Kara, why don't you stay with me? I have double beds in my room and I'm not sharing with anyone," Kevin offered.  
  
"I couldn't, Kevin," Kara said.  
  
"Kara, I'm not taking no for an answer," Kevin said sternly as he took her bags and started to leave.  
  
Kara groaned, "God, Kevin, I hate it when you use that card on me."  
  
"I know," Kevin grinned at her as he saw her catching up with him as Kara rolled her eyes. "Meet back at the lobby in an hour," Kevin said as they nodded in agreement. They all headed to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Kevin and Kara reached their floor and walked to their room. When they did, Kevin took out the card key and opened the door. He allowed Kara to go in first before closing the door.  
  
Kara looked around and said, "Kevin, I thought you had double beds."  
  
"I lied. I wanted you to myself tonight," Kevin replied as he put the bags on the bed. Kara had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen tonight.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for dinner tonight," Kara said as she went to her bag and got her things. After she looked for what she needed, she went to the bathroom to get freshened up and changed. Kevin got his things and changed himself in the bedroom, knowing that Kara will take some time getting ready in the bathroom. At the same time, he was thinking about what to say to her when they had time to talk. Half an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing low hip hugger jeans, and a red halter-top. She had her hair flowing down her back and her face was made up real light and she was wearing 2-inch sandals. Kevin looked her up and down and whistled.  
  
"Damn, Kara, you know how to dress for a casual night out," Kevin replied. Kara grinned at his comment. Kevin grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Kevin sensed that something was wrong. "What's the matter, Kay Bear?"  
  
"Nothing. I just felt like I needed a hug, that's all," Kara replied, clinging onto him.  
  
"Are you sure that's all you need?" Kevin asked. He had felt her tremble a little. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes," she replied softly as she pulled back.  
  
"You know that I'll always be here when you need me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I know that, Kevin. How could you ask such a thing?"  
  
"It just felt like you needed something more than a simple hug."  
  
"It's just that I've had a long day and I think I'm starting to feel the effects of it, I guess."  
  
"Well, if that's all you needed, then you can give me a hug anytime," Kevin replied. I'll  
  
do more than that if we were more than friends, he thought. Kevin felt as if there was  
  
something that she wasn't telling him, but he decided not to push her. He knew that she  
  
would tell him in her own time.  
  
"All right, let's get out of here before Scott and Paul start worrying about us," Kara  
  
replied, but not letting go of his arms. One thing she loved was being in Kevin's arms.  
  
She always felt safe with Kevin. They got their keys and their essentials and headed out  
  
the door. They reached the elevator in a comfortable silence and holding each other's  
  
hands. All in all, Kara didn't ever want to let go of Kevin's hand. Kevin was feeling the  
  
exact same way once Kara had held onto his hand. The elevator had just opened and they  
  
both went inside. They came out once they reached the main floor that led to the lobby.  
  
They looked around and didn't see Paul or Scott.  
  
"I'm sure that the guys are on their way down right now," Kevin replied as he led Kara to  
  
the sitting area.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure too," she said as she sat down next to him and laid her head on his  
  
shoulder. Kevin put his arm around her, allowing her to be comfortable. Kara smiled  
  
brightly. "What are you smiling about?" She shrugged, wanting to tease him. "You're not  
  
going to tell me?" she shook her head, her smile getting bigger. "Hmmm, I wonder what  
  
it will take to get you to tell me," she shrugged again. "You like playing this game, don't  
  
you?" she nodded. "Come on, tell me," he said, starting to tickle her.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," she said, trying to stop him from tickling her. "I'm smiling  
  
because of what you just did," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You always go out of your way to make me feel comfortable," she explained.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since the first day that we met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's ok."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes, because I like it," she said.  
  
"Like what?" they both heard Paul's voice. Kara saw Scott right behind Paul, who looked  
  
like he was trying to fix something.  
  
"Like the fact that Kevin has always been going out of his way to make me feel  
  
comfortable," she explained.  
  
"I gotta agree with her, Kev. You've been doing that since we've all known each other."  
  
"Maybe I should stop doing that," Kevin said, teasing her by pulling his arm away.  
  
She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You better not!" she said, laughing.  
  
"Come on, let's get something to eat," Paul said as we all headed out of the lobby into the  
  
parking lot.  
  
Paul had gotten into the driver's side as Scott sat in the front and Kevin sat in the back  
  
with Kara. In the car, they chatted until they got to the restaurant. They got into the  
  
parking lot and allowed the valet to park their car. They all walked up to the front; Paul  
  
holding the door for everyone and Kevin leading Kara by placing his hand on the small of  
  
her back. Kara was taking in the sight of where it was located. There was a beautiful  
  
theatre right across the street, with all of its lights on, people rustling about. There were  
  
various stores left and right of the restaurant and the theatre. The parking lot was huge,  
  
but luckily, for the valet parking, they didn't have to walk across the parking lot. All  
  
around the restaurant, there was a small garden of different flowers. Soft lights were  
  
hanging from the ceiling rims outside. Once they were inside, Kara had seen beautiful  
  
artwork portrayed on the walls. Silver and purple were the theme colors for the drapes.  
  
The head waiter recognized who they were and said, "Would you like to be seated in our  
  
VIP section?"  
  
"Yes, please," Kevin replied.  
  
The waiter led them to the VIP section, which was on the second floor and more quiet.  
  
"Here is your table. A waiter shall be with you shortly to take your order," he said as he  
  
left. They all sat down with Kevin sitting next to Kara, who was sitting across from Paul  
  
and Scott across from Kevin.  
  
"This place looks nice. I like it," Kara said.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Paul said. "Kevin, Scott and I try to come here whenever we can."  
  
"That's amazing," she said, taking in the beauty of the place. On each table was a small  
  
centerpiece of two roses, on theirs, the colors were yellow and red. Each table had  
  
different color roses. Kara reached out and brought the flowers closer to her, so that she  
  
could smell them.  
  
A medium-height black haired man in a white shirt and black slacks had come by the  
  
table. He had a rose in hand. "A rose for the lady," he said, giving Kara a red rose.  
  
"Thank you," she said, accepting the rose, smelling the rose and smiling.  
  
"My name is Enrique and I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you like anything to drink  
  
tonight?"  
  
"I'd like a strawberry margarita please," Kara said, showing the waiter her ID.  
  
"No ID is necessary. Thank you," he said.  
  
"Three beers for the rest of us," Kevin ordered. "And waters all around."  
  
"Of course, would you like any appetizers to start with?"  
  
"Not at the moment, thank you," Paul replied as everyone shook their head.  
  
"I'll be back with your drinks," Enrique said as he left. They all looked at their menus  
  
and knew what they all wanted. Enrique came back moments later with the drinks and  
  
took their orders.  
  
When he left, Kevin asked, "How do you like being in front of the camera?"  
  
"It's hard to say, really."  
  
"Why is that?" Scott asked.  
  
"I mean, I've only been in front of the camera for only a few minutes, right?" the guys  
  
nodded. "So I can't really say anything about it except that I was nervous about messing  
  
up which I didn't, obviously," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I can understand that. I'm sure in time, you'll get used to being in front of the  
  
camera. It becomes natural once you get used having the camera there," Kevin explained.  
  
"I just can't wait until I really get to work with you guys. I mean right now, it's like Ric  
  
said, we're just taking time for the fans to accept me right now as Ric's assistant." All  
  
four of them continued to chat until the food arrived. They dug in and continued to chat.  
  
Kara ate half of her food and started to feel a little sick. She put down her silverware and  
  
took a sip of her water. "Kevin, could you move? I need to use the ladies' room," Kara  
  
said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Sure," he said, puzzled. He moved out of the way and Kara immediately ran to the  
  
restroom. "I wonder what's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, she looked a little pale," Scott mentioned.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin said softly. Some time later, Kara had come back from the ladies room.  
  
"I'm back," Kara said quietly. Kevin got up and allowed her to go into the booth.  
  
"Kara, are you feeling all right?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I think the food isn't agreeing with me. I just threw it up," she confessed.  
  
"We should get out of here," Paul said, looking at Kara with concern.  
  
"Yeah, let's get the check and get out of here," Scott said as he motioned for the check.  
  
They were waiting for the car after paying for the check. Kevin was holding her because  
  
she almost collapsed as they came out of the restaurant. "Kevin," Kara said softly.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked. Before she could answer, she fainted. He grabbed her and  
  
carried her. The car had just come in front of them. Paul opened the car door for Kevin as  
  
he gently sat Kara in the back seat. He closed the door and ran to the other side and got  
  
in. Paul had sped away to the hotel and trying not to get killed or get a speeding ticket.  
  
"Is there anything that you want us to do?" Paul asked when they arrived to Kevin's hotel  
  
room. They were relieved that none of the WWE superstars were in the lobby area.  
  
"No, you guys just go back to your hotel room. I'll take care of her. I'll call you in the  
  
morning." Kevin sat beside her, "Wake up, sweetheart," he said softly. Paul and Scott  
  
could tell that Kevin was in love with her, even though they both knew that Kevin  
  
wouldn't admit to it.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied.  
  
"All right, we'll go," Paul said.  
  
"Call us in the morning," Scott said. Kevin nodded and his forehead touched hers. He  
  
never heard both of them say goodbye to him. He got up and went to the restroom to get a  
  
cold cloth.  
  
"Kevin?" he heard her soft voice.  
  
He ran to her side, "Kara?"  
  
"What happened?" she said, wincing. "My head hurts."  
  
"Let me get some aspirin for you," Kevin said, getting the medication from his bag. He  
  
went to the restroom and got a glass of water. He came back to her, "Here." She took it  
  
gratefully. She laid back in bed and looked up at Kevin. "You fainted and I think it's  
  
because you had more than enough excitement for the day."  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Could you stay with me please?" she said, starting to cry.  
  
"You know that I will stay with you. You don't have to ask," he said, taking off his shoes  
  
and socks. "Want to change your clothes?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, trying to get up, but laid back on the bed because of the dizziness.  
  
"Just stay there," he said. "I'll help you change your clothes." He grabbed her bag and  
  
looked for her pjs. "What colors are your pjs?"  
  
"Its gray tank top and gray shorts," she told him. He got them out of her bag and put her  
  
bag on the ground. With him there, she sat up slowly and took of her blouse and her bra  
  
and put on her top on.  
  
He groaned as he saw her breasts and he wanted nothing more than to suck on her  
  
breasts. He thought that they were perfect. Down, boy, he thought, but it was too late, he  
  
had never felt so hard in his life. "Kara, I'm going to take a shower and then come to  
  
bed," he said, heading to the bathroom.  
  
"All right," she replied.  
  
He immediately turned on the cold water and went in the stall as soon as he stripped his  
  
clothes off. His mind was full of images of Kara and he grabbed his hard, erect cock and  
  
started stroking it. He moaned, trying hard not to be loud. He continued to stroke for a  
  
good 5 mins before shooting his seed. He felt better but still felt like a pervert because of  
  
her innocent power over him. He turned the water off and cleaned himself up. He put on  
  
his boxers and came out of the bathroom. When he came out, what he saw had melted his  
  
heart. Kara was lying underneath the covers in a fetal position in her side of the bed. He  
  
put his clothes on top of his luggage and climbed into bed, careful not to bother Kara. He  
  
smiled as soon as Kara sleepily cuddled up against him when he got comfortable. He  
  
watched over her as she slept. Not only did he want to make love to her, but he wanted to  
  
protect her with his life. He slept an hour after watching her and making her feel safe. He  
  
fell asleep, holding her and he never felt so happy before in his life, not even with  
  
Tamara. The next morning, he felt something warm cuddled up against him when he  
  
woke up. He looked down and saw Kara was sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled  
  
at the fact that Kara's body was nearly on top of his. He looked over to the clock and  
  
noticed that it was only 7:23 in the morning. He remembered that Kara mentioned to him  
  
that she had a meeting with Vince for breakfast at 8:30. He shook her gently, "Kara?"  
  
She didn't move and he gently shook her again. "Kara?" She stirred and rubbed her eyes.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she looked in Kevin's welcoming brown eyes. "What time is  
  
it?" she asked.  
  
"It's 7:23 in the morning."  
  
She groaned and snuggled back next to him, "Let me sleep."  
  
"I would love to let you sleep but don't you have a meeting with Vince at 8:30?" Kevin  
  
immediately laughed as she shot out of bed and into the restroom to get ready for her  
  
meeting with Vince. By 8, Kara was dressed in her business suit. All she needed to do  
  
was get her hair done and make up on. She sat down near the hotel's vanity mirror and  
  
got her make up done while her hair was being dried by the towel. By 8:20, she was  
  
getting her paperwork organized for her meeting with Vince. Kevin had the TV on but he  
  
was too busy watching her run around the hotel room.  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving now, I should be back here in a couple of hours," she said, finally  
  
looking at Kevin.  
  
He smiled, "All right, if I'm not here, it probably means that I'm out with the guys at the  
  
hotel's gym."  
  
She smiled and nodded. She went up to him, only intending to kiss him on the cheek, but  
  
Kissed him on his lips, "I'll talk to you later." She walked out of the door, not allowing  
  
Kevin to respond back. She got to the elevator and walked into it when it opened. When  
  
the doors closed, her hand went up to her mouth. I can't believe that I kissed him, she  
  
thought, but I love him. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She got out when she  
  
reached the main lobby and met with Vince for her meeting. The meeting only lasted an  
  
hour before she went up to her room. She didn't want to face Kevin. Not after she  
  
remembered kissing him. She walked as slowly as she could. No matter how slow she  
  
walked, she still got to the hotel room anyway. She looked at the door and sighed heavily.  
  
Time to face the music, she thought. She got her key card and opened the door. She heard  
  
noise from the television set and the guys talking, she knew that he was still there. She  
  
mustered up all her strength and put on a smile. "Hey guys," she said as she came in.  
  
"Kay," Paul said, as he got up and hugged her. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
Kara smiled at him. "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Where were you this morning?" he asked.  
  
"I had a meeting with Vince this morning," she said as she put her briefcase down on the  
  
side table.  
  
"The meeting's over?" Kevin asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised that it was short," Kara said, equally surprised.  
  
"What was the meeting for?" Scott asked.  
  
"He wanted to update me about the storylines that I will be involved with. He mentioned  
  
that there were several angles that I could be involved with and he said that I could  
  
decide which angle to participate in," she sighed.  
  
"What's the matter with the angles?" Kevin asked.  
  
"The angles that he suggested for me don't include any of you," she explained.  
  
"Did you ask Vince?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he thought that I wouldn't be ready for something like that, not just yet."  
  
"Well, I, for one, think that sucks," Scott put it bluntly. Kara laughed, "What's so  
  
funny?" Scott asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I told Vince," she said, smiling. The guys laughed along with her.  
  
They all continued to chat for a few minutes and then decided to go to the gym and work  
  
out. Kara had changed into her workout clothes. She had black biker shorts and black  
  
sports bra with a white wife beater tied up in the back. Her flat stomach was revealed and  
  
Kevin saw something glitter.  
  
"Kay, did you pierce your belly button?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, putting her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"When did you do it?"  
  
"The summer after I moved out of your place," she said as she sat on the bed to tie her  
  
tennis shoes. Kevin was simply wearing black sweat pants and a long gray tank top. His  
  
hair was in a ponytail.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she got up, got her CD walkman and followed Kevin to the gym.  
  
When Kevin and Kara met Paul and Scott at the gym, they all started working out. Kara  
  
went straight to the treadmills as the guys went to the weights area. They spent a good  
  
couple of hours working out at the hotel's gym before going up and cleaning up. They  
  
guys had autographs sessions to do and Kara had to go to a staff meeting at the arena. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the meeting had ended, Kara was just emotionally exhausted, due to arguing with the staff writers about the script changes that were going on. The writers wanted to do something that Kara has been keeping a secret. She did not want to share her private life with the staff writers, let alone the fans. "All right guys, obviously, you don't care about showing respect to anyone in this company especially to Kara, maybe I should fire you!" Vince threatened his staff writers. "All of you are a disappointment to me, to this company and especially to Kara. Since I consider myself a forgivable man, I am willing to let this one go if Kara agrees with me," Vince asked Kara and she nodded, "If I hear this type argument happening at anytime, anywhere, I will hire myself a new team of correspondents, got it?" The staff writers nodded immediately. Once the meeting was dismissed, Vince had called Kara to stay a few minutes after. When they were alone, Vince said, "Kara, I apologize for what had happened during the meeting. It was not my intentions to bring it up for you. I realize that you're still emotionally fragile."  
  
Kara had tears shining in her eyes, "I'll be okay. I just need some time to collect myself before preparing for the show tonight."  
  
"Take all the time you need. If you still need more time, please let me know, that way I can work something out for the show tonight, okay?" Kara nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she replied softly. Vince nodded as he watched her leave the room. Kara wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she had accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said.  
  
"It's all right," she heard him say. She immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Kevin," she said softly, as she looked up and more tears were rolling down her face.  
  
"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked as he enveloped her in his arms. She continued to sob in his arms. He carried her to his locker room that wasn't far from where they were. He walked in the locker room and the guys were laughing, but they stopped once they saw Kara's fetal position in Kevin's arms. The guys knew that they needed their privacy, so they left the locker room. Kevin nodded to them, grateful for the fact that they understood. Kara's crying had stopped but she was still holding onto Kevin. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked again.  
  
"The staff writers wanted to use my past as a storyline for Raw," she replied.  
  
"Which part?" Kevin could tell that Kara didn't want to get into it. Instead, more tears were rolling down her face. "Baby, please don't cry. If they decide to use it, I'll scare the life out of them," Kevin threatened.  
  
"Not if Vince gets to them first," she spoke softly. Kevin smiled and looked down at her. He realized that the argument had happened in front of Vince. He just sat there, waiting for her to respond.  
  
"Somehow they knew that I considered Ric as a surrogate father and that I was physically abused by my parents, so they wanted to write in for future shows that Ric started to abuse me because I wasn't doing my job very well. I didn't want to do it and kept telling them not to use it. Ric was on my side and said that if it was scripted that way, it will only make his character only 'love' me more. Vince wouldn't hear of it. He threatened their jobs if they wrote the storylines against my wishes."  
  
"That's good. If Vince didn't tell them that, I'll be after their asses," Kevin said.  
  
"No, don't do that. I can't risk your job because of me," Kara pleaded him.  
  
"Aww, I was looking forward to going after their asses," Kevin said, pouting.  
  
"Don't pout!" Kara said.  
  
"Why?" still pouting.  
  
"Because you look cute when you pout," Kara said and then immediately hid herself by Kevin's neck. Kevin beamed and knew that Kara wanted to be more than friend with him. Kevin chuckled because Kara was hiding. "It isn't funny," she whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby, but you're cute when you blush," Kevin said, admitting to her that he pretty much wanted the same thing as she did. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what's going to happen to us, relationship wise? Kevin, I love having you as my friend and I want you to be in my life, one way or another. I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out," Kara admitted to him.  
  
"Well, I don't know what's going to happen to us exactly. I do admit that I do have some strong feelings for you. I'm the same way, baby. I want you to be in my life one way or another. Right now, how about we take things slow and see what happens, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. But before we do, could you do something for me?" Kara asked, looking at his lips.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Could you kiss me?"  
  
"Never thought you'd ask," he replied kissing her on the lips, taking it slow. He was planning to pull back, but Kara deepened the kiss and held on a little bit longer. When they pulled away from each other, their eyes were filled with passion and love for each other. "Don't ever forget that I love you, ok?"  
  
"I love you, too," Kara said. Kevin held onto her until someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on in," Kevin said as Kara stood up and straightening up.  
  
"Just wanted to check to see if everything was all right with you Kara," Vince said.  
  
Kara looked up at Vince and smiled, "Everything is good now, Vince."  
  
"So are you ready for the show tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," Kara said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Good to hear. The show's starting at 7 tonight, so you guys have a couple of hours to get ready and do what you want," Vince explained.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Kara said.  
  
"Do both of you have the scripts for tonight?"  
  
"Yes," Kevin responded, showing him the script.  
  
"Yes, I do, only if I could find my briefcase," Kara said, looking around for her briefcase.  
  
"I got it for you," Vince said. "It was in the hallway, but Paul was holding it for you."  
  
"Ok, I'll have to thank Paul for watching it," Kara said, flushed.  
  
"No problem. Have a good show tonight, both of you," Vince said, heading for the door.  
  
"We will, you have a good show tonight as well," Kara said as Kevin nodded. Vince left as soon as they said their goodbyes. The guys came in moments later as soon as Vince left. The guys were looking at Kara and Kevin who were talking and joking.  
  
"Kay, here's your briefcase," Paul said, handing her briefcase.  
  
"Thank you, Paul," Kara said, taking the briefcase.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm doing well."  
  
"I heard what happened during the meeting and I hope that you know that I'm on your side," Paul said, concerned.  
  
"Thanks so much Paul. I really appreciate having you on my side," Kara said, hugging Paul and he hugged her back.  
  
"Quit hogging my girl, Paul," Kevin threatened, but Kara knew that he was teasing.  
  
"She's your girl now?" Paul asked.  
  
"That's right, buddy. You want to talk to her or even hug her, you got to go through me," Kevin said, trying to intimidate Paul.  
  
"Without allowing me to take you out on a date first? I'm hurt" Paul pulled back, hand across his chest, pretending to be hurt. Kara saw what Paul was trying to do and ended up rolling her eyes and laughing.  
  
"Like I could ever hurt you Paul. With or without your approval, Kevin and I are together but we're taking this slow," Kara explained.  
  
"Really?" Paul asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, really, though if you really want to go out on a date with a beautiful woman, I could set you up," Kara suggested.  
  
"Well, if the beautiful woman is you, then I accept," Paul said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, I wasn't talking about me."  
  
"Then who were you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Kara said, wanting to play with him.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, you just can't tell me that you know someone and then not tell me. You're telling me right here and right now."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, you have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I can't have you, then no one else can have you."  
  
"We never dated in the first place nor have we agreed that I belonged to you, so therefore, I don't belong to you. Since Kevin and I already agreed to see each other, I belong to him. Since you haven't given me any good excuse as if why I should tell you, I'm not going to," Kara explained, challenging Paul to come up with something better.  
  
Paul looked at her astounded. After a few seconds, he finally spoke up, "So you're really happy with me becoming a third wheel?"  
  
"Yup," Kara smiled at Paul. Kevin was laughing hard at their banter.  
  
"What do I have to do to have you tell me who it is?"  
  
"Well, you can beg me on your hands and knees like the dog you are," Kara said, hoping that he will do it.  
  
Paul shook his head, "Oh, no, no, I'm not going to fall for that trick again."  
  
"What trick?" Kara asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Stephanie tricked Paul into begging her on his hands and knees," Kevin explained.  
  
Kara became wide-eyed. "Really? Boy, I would have loved seeing that. Maybe I should ask Stephanie to help me," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Paul immediately went on his knees, crawled over to Kara and wrapped his arms around him; his face was facing her stomach and was whining. Kevin was sitting down on the bench, laughing hard at what Paul was doing. "Please don't ask Stephanie to help you."  
  
"Well, I don't have to," Kara told him.  
  
"Why is that?" Paul asked as he looked up at her, not realizing that he was on his hands and knees, technically.  
  
"You're already on your hands and knees in front of me," Kara said, standing there looking confident and proud that she made Paul beg her on his hands and knees.  
  
Paul looked at himself and then stood up immediately, trying to compose himself. "So are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
"All right, all right, I'll tell you Paul. I thought that you and Stephanie would look cute together."  
  
Paul stopped begging her. "You made me get down on my hands and knees for that?"  
  
"Yeah," Kara said simply.  
  
"Why I ought to strangle you for that?"  
  
"You have to get through Kevin first," Kara said as Kevin stood behind him. "But it seems to me that you really like her or you're already dating her. Which is it?" Kara said.  
  
Paul stood there, all quiet for a moment, then broke out a grin, "I'm dating her."  
  
"I knew it!" Kara squealed.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I knew it from the first day you introduced me to her," Kara said, smiling.  
  
"I don't understand how you can know these things," Paul said.  
  
"I'd tell you, and then I'd have to kill ya," Kara said, shrugging. The guys and Kara continued to chat for a few more minutes before Kara looked at her watch and said, "I better go and get ready for the show, guys." They looked at their watches and agreed. "Want to get together after the show and eat?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Kevin said and Kara nodded.  
  
"Meet at Denny's?" Kevin asked and everyone agreed. They all went their separate ways to get ready for the show. Kara immensely enjoyed working as Ric's assistant on the show. She was really going out of her way to make the show successful even though she wasn't on camera that very often but she did more than just act as Ric's assistant. She was running back and forth from the TV trailers to Ric's make shift office to the ring. By the end of the show, she was exhausted. No matter what she did, she had papers in her hands or some kind of equipment to help the Superstars with their matches. She was sitting with Ric in their makeshift office when she was looking over the papers about making a home video of Triple H's history. She sighed heavily and was startled when she heard Ric talk.  
  
"You doing okay. Kara?'  
  
"I'm fine, Ric, just tired," she replied, knowing that Ric heard her voice very clear as of how tired she was.  
  
"What is it that you're looking over?" Ric asked.  
  
"Paul's paperwork," she replied.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Vince asked him to do a home video and I need to look over the paperwork."  
  
"Why don't you just give the paperwork to Vince tomorrow? I'm sure that he'll understand that you're tired and everything."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Ric asked.  
  
"He wants them tonight. He's in a meeting right now and he'll be picking them up after the meeting is over with," Kara said, sighing heavily again.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"I'm on the last couple of pages," Kara said, flipping through the paperwork.  
  
"Are you sure that you can handle it?" Ric said, being concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to read through it and make sure that everything will be smooth before Paul can have a head start on it."  
  
"All right, if you're sure," Ric said, reluctantly leaving her alone. Kara looked through them and finished up. Someone had just knocked on the door as she started to put the paperwork in her briefcase. "Come in," Ric said.  
  
"Kara, is the paperwork done?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just finished it," Kara said, taking the paperwork out of her briefcase and giving it to Vince.  
  
"Thanks. Is there anything wrong with it?"  
  
"No, everything is good in black and white," Kara said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I apologize for asking you to do this at the time of day, Kara," Vince said, feeling guilty.  
  
"It's okay. It comes with the job, doesn't it?" Kara said, laughing softly. Vince and Ric smiled. Another knock on the door and Vince opened it. It was Kevin, looking worried.  
  
"What can I do for you, Kevin?" Vince asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if Kara is finished. We are going to go out for a late dinner tonight," Kevin said, walking into the room after Vince motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Yeah, she just finished," Vince said. Kara was packing her things as soon as she saw Kevin at the door.  
  
"Now I'm ready," Kara said, picking up her briefcase, laptop bag, suitcase and her purse. Kevin immediately took her laptop bag and suitcase. Kara wasn't in the mood to argue with Kevin since she was exhausted. She was looking forward to having dinner with Kevin, Paul and the others and then turning in for bed. "Bye Ric," she said as they hugged. "Vince," she replied as they hugged.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow night for SmackDown! tapings," Vince said.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow," Kara said as Kevin nodded his goodbyes to Vince and Ric.  
  
They headed towards the parking lot and packed her things in the trunk of her rental car. "Do you have a ride to the hotel?"  
  
"No, I told Paul to take my car and that I'll be joining you. Hope you don't mind," Kevin asked, cupping her cheek.  
  
"No, I don't mind. I love spending time with you," Kara said, leaning into his touch.  
  
"Let's get out of here before they send a search party for us," Kevin said as they laughed. They both of into the car and headed towards Denny's. When they got there, Paul and Scott were by the entrance, waiting. They had all got inside and were sat down immediately at the farthest booth from the entrance since few people were there.  
  
After ordering their food, Paul caught Kara trying to stifle her yawn, "Kay, do you want to go to the hotel and turn in for the night?"  
  
Kara shook her head no, "I'll be fine. I need something to eat."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. I haven't eaten anything since lunch and I'm hungry."  
  
"The workload making you tired?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's staring at you," Kara replied simply, fighting the temptation to smile.  
  
Paul just sat there looking hurt, "I'm hurt. I thought you found me attractive."  
  
Kara rolled her eyes. "Paul, let me tell you something. And I have been telling you since the first day that we met. That is, I am not interested in you, never have been, not now, and never will be. Another thing, you have a girlfriend and I wonder how she would feel if you were flirting with me. Plus, there is someone that I find attractive. He's sitting right next to me," Kara said in a hushed voice.  
  
Scott and Kevin were laughing and Paul just sat there, sulking. "Well, she certainly told you off, Paul," Scott said, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Paul said, taking it in good humor.  
  
"Where is Stephanie anyway? I don't see her that much."  
  
"She's working at the Titan Towers, so she isn't traveling as much as we are," Paul explained as the waiter brought their food and they all started to dig into their food. They continued to eat and chat until Kevin noticed that Kara was trying to stifle another yawn.  
  
"Let's get out of here, guys," Kevin said, pointing at Kara.  
  
Paul got up, "I'll cover the check. Don't worry about it, guys." He walked up to the cashier and paid the check. Kevin picked up Kara and Scott was holding all of their belongings as they went out of the restaurant and left. Kara was able to stay awake to be able to get into her hotel room. As they walked into the lobby area, Kara froze and her face immediately became white.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked as he accidentally bumped into Kara. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He saw Kara standing there frozen and pale. "Kara, what's the matter?" She just stood there, not moving, not talking, and not doing anything. "Kara!" Kevin said a little louder, and shook her shoulder.  
  
Kara just looked at him, pointed in one direction and said, "He's here."  
  
"Who's here, baby?"  
  
"I'm glad that you remember me, sweetheart," a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kevin asked the man.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" he said.  
  
"Kara?" Kevin asked. "Who is he?" Kara just stood there, in shock that he was truly there in front of her eyes.  
  
Right she was going to tell Kevin who it was; they heard shouting, "WHO IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" They all looked and saw Vince looking pissed off and he was doing the Vincent K. McMahon strut that he does on live television. "YOU GOT SOME NERVE SHOWING UP HERE!"  
  
"Vince, Vince, you got to learn how to calm down," he said, totally not bothered by his shouting.  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I WARNED YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR KARA!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it? I'm out of jail and there is no restraining order against me, so I can go anywhere I please. I just thought that the first person that would be happy to see me would be her," he said smugly.  
  
"But how?" they heard her soft voice.  
  
"I got out on good behavior, don't you know?"  
  
"But the judge said it was for life with no possible parole," she said, tears were streaming down her face. She was trying hard to calm down. Scott had no idea who he was, but Kevin and Paul had an idea. Anger was starting to boil through their veins. The whole federation knew Kevin, Paul and Scott for their momentous tempers if anyone dared to cross the line with them.  
  
"Let's just put it this way, I had some favors that were due to me and they pulled through," he said.  
  
Author's Note: I have no idea when I will update. I've lost motivation to write this story. I'll try my best to update as much as I can when I can. Thanks for reading my story!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kara, please don't tell me that this is who I think it is?" Paul asked, pointing at him. Kara simply looked at him, not saying anything. "I should kill you," Paul said. By Kara's silence, he knew immediately that it was Kara's good-for-nothing abusive father. He stalked towards him, ready to hit him for all he was worth, but he felt someone stop him.  
  
"Stop, Paul," a voice said.  
  
"Why should I, Ric?" Paul said, looking at the voice.  
  
"Because I know him, I know what he's like. If any of us throw the first shot at him, he'll use it against him," Ric explained.  
  
"How in hell can he throw that against us, if he threw the very first shot at Kara?" Paul was fuming, all because he didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"He'll make up some absurd story to make the judge think that I started everything," Kara said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked.  
  
"Because he'll go home and get these black and blue bruises, get some alibis and say that one or some of the WWE superstars beat him up and sell it to the judge," Kara explained. She immediately looked at Ric. Ric softened up his posture, walked up to her and enveloped her into a fatherly hug. "Make him go away," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not, dear. I'm here for good and I'm going to make you suffer for putting me in jail," he said.  
  
Kara whined and groaned as Ric held onto to her tight. Vince managed to huddle everyone around them. "We got to do something to make him get violent and videotape it," Vince said, loud enough for everyone to hear but out of his ear shot.  
  
"Look, I don't know who he is, but what's his name?"  
  
"Robert," Vince said.  
  
"How about this? You hire him on a temporary basis and have him get involved with Kara's angle. He flirts with her, pushing her buttons and pushes her around a couple of times. She gets tired of being treated like crap, goes to Ric and asks him to protect her somehow. Then he tells her to let him witness it once and then sees what happens. And when he does, he comes to me, Kevin and Paul and asks us to beat up on Robert for messing up on her, shielding her," Scott suggested. "That way everyone in the world will think that it'll be made up. And it won't lead to having any of us in jail because of what we did in the ring."  
  
"That's a damn good idea," Vince said, thoughtfully.  
  
"No, it's not... I don't want to work with him in any way, form or shape," Kara said, burrowing herself in Ric's embrace.  
  
"Kara, we'll make sure that he doesn't harm you in any way," Kevin said.  
  
"I still don't want to do it," Kara said, finally looking up at Kevin.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know... I just don't want to do it," Kara said, looking at Robert.  
  
"Look, I'll make sure that any one of us is with you," Vince said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll never feel safe again," Kara said.  
  
"Yes, you will," Vince replied.  
  
"How do you know? Of all people, I'd expect you to understand how psychotic he is. I'm surprised how sane I am with a father like that," Kara told Vince.  
  
"Would you feel better if I hired some cops to be with him?"  
  
"How about seeing him in jail or even dead for that matter?"  
  
"Honey, I know that you want to see him in jail or even dead, but we can't. We don't have anything to put him in jail for and we can't kill him. He didn't do anything to us."  
  
Out of nowhere, there were cops coming in and charging for Robert. Vince, Ric, Kevin, Scott, Paul and Kara moved out of the way, so that the cops could do their work. "You think that you could run away from us, huh, Robert? You do realize that you more charges than you do favors?" one of the cops said.  
  
"What?" Kara whispered.  
  
"Where's Kara Linhardt?" another cop asked.  
  
"That's me," Kara said as she stepped forward.  
  
"Before your father came here, he murdered your mother, Darlene Linhardt. Not only was he in prison for abusing you, he abused many other women. He now has one more additional charge against him," he said.  
  
Kara became ghastly pale and couldn't speak at all. Ric saw this and spoke up, "Officer, when did this happen?"  
  
"Just before he arrived here. He didn't cover up his tracks very well."  
  
"I covered them!" he yelled as the other officers held on.  
  
"Obviously you didn't, because a couple kids from the same apartment building saw you and called us," the officer explained.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Kara's soft voice came through.  
  
"Well, he's going to go the prison and then go to court again for the homicide. The kids are willing to testify."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'm going to court, aren't I?" Kara asked, fearing the answer that she already knew.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"But the death of her mother has nothing to do with her," Kevin said.  
  
"True, but with her testimony of her father physically and sexually abusing her, the court can definitely put him away in a maximum security prison with no possible parole and for life. But we're all hoping for death penalty," he said.  
  
Kara groaned inwardly and held onto Ric. What the officer said was the one thing that she didn't want Vince, Ric, Paul and Kevin to know. Ric looked down at her, "Why didn't you say something about your father sexually abusing you?"  
  
Kara looked up at him and said, "Because I didn't want to see that look on your face."  
  
"What look?" he asked.  
  
"It's the look of pity. I couldn't stand it if you knew what he did to me," Kara said, willing the tears from coming down from her eyes, but it was too late, a couple tears had escaped.  
  
"Honey, it's not pity, its concern. Sweetheart, don't you know that I am going to protect you with everything I am and everything I have?" Ric explained as he swiped the tears away with his thumb.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you," Kara said and then Ric hugging her, knowing that she needed comfort now more than ever.  
  
"Miss Linhardt, we need an answer," the officer asked, and looked like he didn't want to interrupt.  
  
Kara looked at him and nodded, "I will."  
  
"Read him his rights and let's get out of here," he said sternly. "We'll be in touch." They all took him to the police cars out in front as Ric lead everyone to his hotel room with Kara. After everyone had come into Ric's hotel room, awkward silence was broken by Kara's soft voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"What are you sorry about?" Ric asked.  
  
"For not telling you what happened with my father," she replied.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure that you had your reasons, but now we know so that we can protect you, okay. All of the guys are super protective of all of the women who work with us. There are plenty of guys around that will protect you, okay?" Vince explained and Kara nodded numbly. "Kara, do you want anything right now?"  
  
"Could I get some hot chocolate? It always helps me calm down," Kara asked, resting her head on Ric's shoulder.  
  
"I'll call," Paul said as he went to the phone to order hot chocolate for everyone. Vince's cell phone rang and went to answer the phone in privacy. After they both finished with their calls, they came back and chatted until there was a knock on the door. Vince opened the door, and saw that it was the bellboy with the drinks.  
  
"Bring it in, please," he said, holding the door for him. After he put the drinks on the table and receiving the tips, he left. Halfway through drinking and light chatter, there was another knock on the door. Vince got up and answered the door. He smiled inwardly when he saw the person who was there. He knew that person is the only one who could truly make Kara laugh, no matter what happened to her. He motioned to him, not to say anything as they came into the hotel room. Kara was too involved in her own little world to pay attention to the newest addition. All of the guys smiled at him. They except for Scott knew that he was the only one who could make Kara smile.  
  
"Are you guys having a party without me?" the voice asked. Kara froze when she heard the voice.  
  
"It can't be?" she turned around and saw him standing there, in his typical blue jeans and his signature jersey.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," he said, tilting his head and grinning.  
  
"Shane?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here," he said as he opened his arms and she immediately walked into his arms. Once he had enclosed her in his arms, she immediately broke down. "Hey, little one, why are you crying?"  
  
Despite the tears, she gave him a watery smile. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, little one," he had finally calmed her down after a few minutes. "Want to answer my question?"  
  
"It's just everything."  
  
"What do you mean everything?  
  
"Being able to get my dream job, finding everyone, my father finding me and..."  
  
Before she could finish, Shane interrupted, "Whoa, what do you mean, your father found you?"  
  
"He just found me a while ago downstairs," she told him.  
  
Shane's anger was boiling. "Where is he?"  
  
"The cops got to him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He killed mom," she told him.  
  
"Little one, I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her tighter. "But how did he get out of prison?"  
  
"I don't know. He just said that someone pulled a favor for him."  
  
"Son, take care of her. I'm going down to the police station and get all the info that she will need," Vince replied. Shane looked at his father and nodded.  
  
"Shane, what am I supposed to do now?" Kara asked.  
  
"I don't know, little one," he replied, and he was telling the truth. "I really don't know, but I do promise you that I will be here for you, okay?"  
  
"I'm just so glad that you're here," Kara said, snuggling into his embrace.  
  
"Me, too, little one," Shane replied.  
  
After a long silence, Kara spoke up, "Shane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hasn't dad told you?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"I guess not," Shane said, shrugging.  
  
"Shane, what's going on?"  
  
"Dad was going to tell you, but I might as well let you know now," Shane said, taking a breath. "I'm working backstage now with the whole crew, instead of being holed up in the office at Titan Towers."  
  
Kara's face lit up, "You mean it? You'll be joining us?"  
  
"Did I say that I was going to be backstage?"  
  
"Yes, you did. Shane, please tell me you'll be there?" Kara asked.  
  
"Well... maybe I should stay holed up at Titan Towers, don't you think?"  
  
"Shane!!!" she whined.  
  
Shane smiled internally and continued to tease her. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go back to the building and get everything situated from there. What do you think guys?" he asked when he looked at the guys. The guys knew what kind of game Shane was playing and decided to play along with him, just to see Kara smiling.  
  
"If that's what you want, go for it," Kevin replied.  
  
"Kevin Scott Nash!!! Don't you dare encourage that behavior!!!!" Kara shrieked.  
  
"Damn, she full named me," Kevin replied, looking grim as the guys laughed.  
  
"Kevin Scott Nash, do you know if Shane is coming with us or not?"  
  
"Kev, please don't answer her," Shane said, laughing.  
  
"Shane Brandon McMahon!!!!" Kara screeched, hands on her hips. "Please don't tease me anymore. I really need to know, please!!! I would feel so much better if you were there with me, next to Kevin, Paul, Ric and Scott." Kara looked at him with tears falling down. She really wanted him to be there with her. Shane was an older brother that she always wanted and now that Shane was... is in her life, she treasured it.  
  
Shane saw the look in her eyes and knew that she needed reassurance. "Little one, of course I'll be there. I'm so sorry for taking the teasing a little too far. I just wanted to see you smile," Shane said, taking her into his arms, comforting her. Kara continued to hold onto Shane. She always loved how he held her, always loving and comforting, just the way any brother would hug his sister whenever she was in trouble.  
  
"You know we should all be going to bed right now, since we got flights to SmackDown tapings tomorrow," Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here," Shane said, pulling Kara with him. Kevin, Paul, and Scott followed them out.  
  
"See ya all tomorrow," Ric said. "Good night, Kara."  
  
Kara looked up at Ric and walked over to him. She immediately hugged him. "Thank you Ric for being there for me."  
  
"For you, anytime, sweetheart. Now get to bed, young lady," Ric said sternly.  
  
"Okay, daddy," she said, giggling. Ric looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Get outta here," he replied. Paul and Scott headed to their own rooms after saying their good nights. Kara wouldn't let Shane go, not until he walked with her to her hotel room that she was sharing with Kevin. Shane had no problem with that because it was something that he always did, whenever he was with her.  
  
When they got to her hotel room, Shane was a little surprised, "You guys are staying here?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kara asked.  
  
"I'm right across from you guys," Shane said, motioning to the door across the hall. Kara squealed and hugged Shane.  
  
"I still can't believe you'll be joining us. It'll just be like what we used to do in the summers when I joined you guys," Kara said, smiling.  
  
Shane hugged her back and immediately knew what she was talking about. "I'm glad that I'm here, too little one. Now that I'm here, I'm going to make sure that we'll work together more often."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that we will," Kara said, smiling at Shane.  
  
"All right, you better get to bed, little one," Shane replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, Shaney," Kara said, giggling.  
  
Shane groaned, as Kevin said, "Shaney?"  
  
"I'm the only one that is allowed to call him that," Kara said, laughing at Shane's groaned expression.  
  
"If you or any of the other guys call me that, I'm going back to Titan Towers," Shane threatened Kevin.  
  
"Kevin, if I find out that you or the other guys call him Shaney, you all will be in big trouble!" Kara threatened alongside Shane.  
  
Kevin threw his hands in the air, "All right, all right, I won't tell anyone. I give up!! I treasure my job as well as Kara." They all laughed together as they went into their own hotel rooms and sleep for the night. Once Kevin and Kara were in their hotel room, Kevin asked, "Kara?"  
  
"Yeah?" she replied as she was getting her pjs out of her bag.  
  
"Why does Shane call you little one?"  
  
"Well, it was because whenever we hung out, I was the youngest one and Shane was the only one to call me that," she explained.  
  
"Well, even with the rest of us, you're still the youngest one," Kevin pointed out.  
  
"I know... just don't bring it up, okay?" Kara said, grinning.  
  
"I'm not going to bring it up, but I'm sure that the rest of the guys will ask you the same thing, especially Scott," Kevin said and laughed when Kara whined. "Just change your clothes and get to bed, all right?"  
  
"Okay, dad!!!" Kara said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, the last thing I need you to think of me is your father," Kevin growled out.  
  
"I know, but I wouldn't mind it if we played that role someday," Kara said cheekily. Kevin laughed as soon as he heard that when he saw Kara go into the restroom.  
  
"Kara, why do I think that our relationship is going to be more than I bargained for?"  
  
"Good question... once you know the answer, let me know," Kara said and smiled once more when she heard Kevin laughing. Once Kara had changed her clothes and did all of her personal things in the bathroom, she came out and Kevin couldn't help himself but admire her looks. Kara looked at Kevin as soon as she put her things and saw the passion in his eyes. While she was walking over to him, she did some admiring of her own. She loved everything about him. His hair, his face, his goatee, his chest... just about everything. Once Kara was in arm's length, Kevin grabbed her waist and straddled her on his lap. Kara's hands immediately went to his naked chest and didn't deny Kevin's desire. She knew what he wanted because she wanted the same thing. Kevin's left arm was wrapped around her waist as his right hand went up to her hair and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately. Kara's mind immediately went blank at first touch of his lips. She met every thrust of Kevin's tongue in her mouth. In the back of Kevin's mind, he was waging war. He knew that they needed to take it slow, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, Kara laid against him limply, groaning.  
  
"I know baby, but we can't, not right now," Kevin said, knowing what she wanted.  
  
"But could you just hold me tonight?"  
  
"No one can stop me, baby."  
  
"Thank you. I feel so safe with you," Kara murmured against his throat.  
  
"That's the only thing that you will ever feel whenever you're with me," Kevin said. After some time, Kevin looked down at Kara and smiled. She was fast asleep. He laid them both on the bed, trying not to wake her up. He watched her sleep until peaceful slumber took him over. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks were pretty much the same thing, of traveling around to different cities and doing what they do best of entertaining the fans. The only thing that changed was Kara's behavior. Everyone knew the stress she must be feeling due to the court appearance that was happening tomorrow. Kara has been so distant to everyone, including Shane. She was escaping everyone by immersing herself in paperwork. She even started to rent her own hotel room for the past couple weeks. Every night when she turns in, she cries herself to sleep. After the trial, her relationship with Kevin had turned. Though not for the worse, but for the better. Kara was sitting there at her desk in the makeshift office, frustrated with what needed to be done, that she didn't even hear the insistent knocking at the door. She jumped and screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry," Kevin felt guilty for bothering her.  
  
"You scared me," Kara said, calming down. "Is there anything that you need?" I need to get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, I need something..." he started off.  
  
"Could you make it a little snappy, please? I don't have a lot of time," Kara said.  
  
"What's going on with you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just working. What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"I mean, you're not hanging out with us, you're not even willing to share a hotel room with me anymore. Hell, you're working hard everyday," Kevin explained.  
  
"I'm sorry if work calls me, Kevin. I can't even take time off right now... Vince needs the paperwork done ASAP," Kara shot back angrily.  
  
"Hey, don't take it out on me," Kevin said, anger rising up. "I just talked to Vince recently; he doesn't even need most of the paperwork until the next pay-per-view, which isn't for another couple of weeks."  
  
Kara looked at him and softened up, but wouldn't allow Kevin near her. "Kevin, could you just leave me for now?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Godammit, Kev!" Kara shot back, angrily.  
  
"Look, Kara, the only reason why I'm talking to you about this right now is because I love you and I care about you. I know that you're worried about the trial tomorrow, but you have me to rely on," Kevin explained.  
  
"Kevin, just please leave me alone," Kara asked, looking down at her papers, trying not to cry in front of Kevin.  
  
Kevin sighed heavily and reluctantly said, "I'll leave you alone for now, but as soon as the trial's over tomorrow... we're talking." With that he left the office. He stood near the door, trying to hear Kara.  
  
As soon as Kara felt safe, she pushed the papers away and sobbed. "I wish I could tell you, Kev, but I can't..."  
  
Kevin frowned at what he heard. "What are you hiding, Kara?" he said softly.  
  
At the trial  
  
The trial was going slowly and Kara wanted to leave. It was not the attorney pleading against Robert Linhardt. Kara was sitting directly behind the lawyer and knew that her time was to be questioned was next. "Your honor, the next witness I'm about to call has nothing to do with the murder, but we're hoping that it will build a stronger case. Mr. Johnson has an extra copy of the witnesses," My. Lexington said.  
  
"Bring in your next witness," the judge said.  
  
"The people call Kara Linhardt," he said. Kara stood up slowly and walked over to the witness seat. She stood as the bailiff took the oath. After sitting down, Mr. Lexington approached her. "Miss Linhardt, do you recognize that man sitting over there?" he asked as he pointed over to where Robert was sitting.  
  
"Yes, I do," she replied.  
  
"Please tell the jury who he is," he said.  
  
"His name is Robert Linhardt, my father," she said nervously.  
  
"Please tell me what your relationship with your father is like."  
  
"Well, from what I can remember from when I was younger, he loved me. He protected me like any father would do for his children. As I got older, he changed."  
  
"Changed as in how?"  
  
"He started to get more abusive when I didn't do anything. I wasn't sure what I did exactly. I asked one day and he said that I was behaving badly from what my mother told him. I told him that I never behaved badly around mother. As time went on, the more abusive he got," she said, one by one, tears were rolling down her face.  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"When I became 18, he started to touch me and did a lot of sexual harassment. I told my mother, but she didn't believe me. On Christmas day that same year, he got my mother drunk and she was knocked out due to the amount of alcohol consumption. Then he came into my room while I was watching television," she said, trying to control her sobbing.  
  
"Miss Linhardt, everything will be all right. You're safe here in court," Mr. Lexington said. "Please go on."  
  
"He turned the volume up more louder and raped me. After he left, I curled up in a corner of my room away from my bed and cried. I fell asleep from crying too much. When I woke up in the morning, I took a shower and scrubbed myself until I was red all over. Then I took my clothes and the sheets and threw them away. The following month, I kept throwing up every morning and I realized that I missed my menstrual cycle. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. When I took it, it said that I was pregnant," Kara said. She looked at Kevin and she could tell that he was fuming but he was trying to keep it in control for her sake. "I never felt so ashamed before in my life. I didn't tell anyone about it, not until I knew for sure that I got it confirmed with the doctor. So I made an appointment at the health center at my college and they confirmed that I was pregnant. I came home later that day and my father asked me what was wrong. I didn't say anything and I couldn't tell him because I knew that he would beat me up and make me miscarry," Kara said, pausing so that she could breath. More tears were coming down her face and was grateful that Lexington gave her a handkerchief to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Do you think you can go on?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Thank you for asking," she said, took another pause and continued on. "I came home that day from the doctor's appointment and I went to my bedroom. He was there, sitting on my bed. He looked so angry and I wasn't sure what I did or what was wrong. I asked him if there was something wrong. He didn't reply, just showed me the pregnancy test that I took. I was already afraid of him, but I became more afraid and I knew that he knew that I was pregnant. He asked me if I was pregnant and I told him yes because I knew that lying would make him even more upset, but I was wrong."  
  
"Wrong in what way?" he asked.  
  
"He became more violent and outraged when he found out that I was pregnant and that it was his child. Somehow he knew it was because he was the only one who touched me sexually. He took his belt and whipped me. I couldn't stop crying. Then he stopped and left. I thought I would be alone for a few hours, but I was wrong again. He came back into my bedroom with a baseball bat and hit me on my stomach."  
  
"How many times has he hit you with the baseball bat?"  
  
"Too many times to count, but I think it was somewhere over a 100 times. When he left me there, I felt some kind of liquid pouring on my legs and I looked down. That's when I knew that I miscarried. I just stayed there for what I thought was forever but only for a few hours. I actually fell asleep from physical exhaustion as well as mental and emotional energy. When I woke up, I got up and my body was so stiff that it actually took me a couple of hours to finish taking a shower and change my clothes. I started to pack my things and left. I never saw them again until the recent events."  
  
"What did your mother do all of that time?"  
  
"My mother was mostly passed out due to being drunk or from drugs. She never knew what happened."  
  
"No further questions, your honor," he said as he sat down.  
  
"Counselor, any questions?" the judge said.  
  
"Yes, your honor," he said. He stood and walked halfway before stopping. "Miss Linhardt, you're surely not talking about my client?"  
  
"Yes, I am because he is the only father I have. If my memory serves me right, he was determined to not allow any boys in the house alone with me. Therefore I know that he was the only one that raped me."  
  
"Do you think you can prove it?"  
  
"I can't, but it really makes me wonder who else would come into the house and rape me without him knowing," she explained as she looked at him with a deathly glare.  
  
He saw the look on her face and backed off, "No further questions."  
  
"Any more questions, Mr. Lexington?" the judge asked and he shook his head no. "The witness may step down. Kara stepped away from the witness stand and walked over to her seat. "Any other witnesses, Mr. Lexington?"  
  
"Yes, your honor, the next witness is Mr. Vince McMahon," he said.  
  
"Bring him in," the judge said. The lawyers did the same thing with Vince as well as some of the other WWE superstars. Finally, the judge said, "There will be a 30 minute recess for the jury to deliberate on this case. Court is adjourned," he said as he left his seat. The bailiff took Robert in cuffs and Lexington took Kara and the others to a private meeting room across the courtroom. Kara sat down and tears were still coming down.  
  
Kevin saw her and softened up. He was truly angry for what Robert has done to her. He kneeled down next to her and took her in his arms. As soon as he took her in his arms, she immediately broke down. "Baby, everything's alright... don't worry." She mumbled something that he could hear. "Baby, what did you say?"  
  
She lifted her face up, looked at him and whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about," he replied.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I didn't tell you what he did to me," Kara said and Kevin immediately knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Kara," he started off, he always used her full name when a serious issue needed to be talked about. "What he did was not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You were innocent and he was drunk. You don't deserve any of his shit," he explained, cupping her face and kissing her forehead. Kara looked up at him and felt ashamed. He immediately knew what she was thinking. "Kara, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're a beautiful woman, both inside and out. What he did was against your own will, therefore it's not your fault. He may have taken advantage of your physical body, but he did not take advantage of who you inside of you."  
  
"Do you still..." Kara wanted to finish the sentence, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him.  
  
"If you're wondering if I find you attractive, yes," Kevin said. Kara looked at him, wide-eyed, after a few moments, she smiled for the first time in a long while. What Kevin saw brought a smile to his own face. He hugged her and held her saying how much he loved her.  
  
A knock on the door had interrupted but Lexington opened the door and nodded. "Miss Linhardt, gentlemen, it's time."  
  
Everyone nodded and went back into the courtroom, sat down and waited. After the judge and jury had come in, the judge said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you made your decision?"  
  
"Yes, we have, your honor," the first foreman said, handing a folded paper to the bailiff. The judge read what was handed to him and gave it back to the bailiff.  
  
"Will the defendant please rise and face the jury?" the judge asked and the defendant ant the lawyer stood up. The judge turned to the jury and said, "What say you?"  
  
The first foreman opened the piece of paper and read, "We find the defendant, Robert Linhardt guilty of first degree murder."  
  
"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!" Robert screamed out as he jumped from his chair. The bailiffs and some others restrained him.  
  
"Order in the court!!" the judge said.  
  
Robert turned to Kara and yelled, "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!!!"  
  
"Order in the court!!!" the judge continued to call out. Kara sat in horror, totally shaken of Robert's outburst in court. She found herself being wrapped in Kevin's arms, afraid and shaking like a leaf.  
  
The bailiffs restrained him as the judge continued to talk to Robert and said, "Mr. Linhardt, I am disgusted that you have killed your own wife, abused and raped your own daughter. You are a disgrace as an American citizen. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the court thanks you for your time and your service to the constitution. The sentence hearing will be scheduled in two weeks time at 9 in the morning. Court adjourned." The judge left his seat and went to his chambers. Kara sat there with a mixture of relief and shock. She couldn't believe that she was actually free of him. The bailiff put the handcuffs on him and led him out. Lexington led the group outside of the courthouse in silence as Kevin held onto her. Somehow, he knew that her mind was numb from the actions in the courtroom. He led her to sit down on the bench near the entrance and sat next to her. The others were standing around, watching.  
  
"Kara, you're safe now. He won't bother you anymore," Lexington said.  
  
"I know that," she replied softly.  
  
"Then why are you still shaking?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I just never expected it to happen," she explained.  
  
"I don't think any of us expected that," Kevin replied after understanding what she meant. The other guys were puzzled and then understood when Kevin mouthed about Robert's outburst in court.  
  
"Do I have to be at the sentence hearing?"  
  
"Only if you want to," Lexington replied.  
  
"I want to go," she said.  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked, confused.  
  
"I am hoping that it will make me feel better knowing what will happen to him if I'm here, hearing it," Kara said. Then she looked at him and asked. "You'll be there with me, right?"  
  
"You don't even have to ask me. I'll always be with you," Kevin said as he hugged her. He knew that she needed comfort. She leaned into his arms and soaked in his comfort and strength. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Kara thought for a minute and realized that she was indeed hungry. "Yeah, I am hungry."  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel and change before going out to eat," Kevin said. Kara nodded as they all headed down to the car park and headed towards the hotel. Kara was looking forward to putting this trial behind her as well as her life with Robert. As soon as they got into their hotel room, Kara laid on the bed for a couple minutes. Kevin saw this and became concerned. "How are you doing, Kara?" It didn't hit him until now that she might be emotionally drained from what's been going on.  
  
Kara shrugged. She really didn't know how to talk about this to Kevin. "I honestly don't know, Kev. I mean, in a way, I'm glad that he's in jail for what he's done because he killed my mom and abused me. But at the same time, I miss him because he's my father."  
  
Kevin knew what she meant "That's understandable, but you have Ric and Vince who already think that they are your father."  
  
"I know. It's just that I'm getting mixed feelings and I feel like he's drugging my mind somehow."  
  
"Give it time, ok? I'm sure that once you know where he will be spending his time, you'll feel better."  
  
"Okay," she said and then got up to change her clothes as Kevin did the same. They headed down to the lobby to meet Paul and Scott. They were in the sitting area of the lobby, chatting away.  
  
"All right, we're here, so stop backstabbing us," Kevin threatened, but smiled.  
  
"We would never backstab Kara, but you, Kev? We would never pass the chance to do that," Paul said. Kara laughed for the first time that day and it made everyone feel better to know that she was starting to relax.  
  
"You're not going to defend me?" Kevin asked Kara.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You're my woman, that's why."  
  
"Nah, I think you can manage it on your own."  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"How well do you really know?"  
  
"Because if I had to defend you, then you'd be whipped by me," Kara explained as the other guys laughed.  
  
"Kev, she's got a point," Scott said, laughing as Kevin just stood there, sulking. Kara was laughing as she has never seen a 7 foot giant sulk before.  
  
"I never realized that a 7 foot giant sulked before," Kara said and then squealed as she ran towards Paul and hid behind him. Paul and Scott were laughing their heads off when they heard Kara say that. Kevin was trying to get her for that but she kept escaping him. He finally gave up as they finally decided to get something to eat. After a few minutes of collaborating of where to go, they took one car and headed towards a local Denny's restaurant. They continued to chat and relax. It was one of those rare days they had off and they were enjoying themselves. Vince knew that Kara needed some time off from work because of the trial and gave Kevin, Paul and Scott some time off as well, just to protect her from her own sake. They just basically enjoyed themselves and did some sightseeing around town before heading into the hotel. The guys continued to make Kara laugh, just to help her get her mind off the trial. They were walking into the lobby of the hotel after a relaxing day of fun. They walked towards the elevator after signing some autographs for some fans. Kevin and Kara were walking silently to their hotel room, hand in hand.  
  
"Kara did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Kevin asked as they approached their hotel room.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" she wondered.  
  
"I just want to make sure that you have a good time despite what's been going on."  
  
"Kevin, maybe we should talk about this inside." Kevin nodded and opened the door for both of them and locked it.  
  
Kara sat on the bed and motioned for Kevin to sit down next to her. When she saw that he was comfortable and waiting for her to continue she started to speak. "Kevin, I realize that I may be acting stressed or distant, but just know that whenever I am with you, I always enjoy myself. You seem to know when to encourage me and when to back off. That's why I love you so much."  
  
Kevin took Kara's hand and said, "I'm just glad that you're depending on me. I know that you are a tough woman. But what I don't get is why you pushed me away."  
  
"I realize that my actions offended everyone, especially you. I just thought that I could handle it on my own."  
  
"When I say that you're a tough woman, it's just that you refuse to take any bull. But this is close to the heart and I wanted you to depend on me."  
  
"Kevin, I thought that I could handle this on my own and I guess I was wrong. Now I know that my father is guilty, I can let go. But I promise that I'll do whatever I can to make sure that I depend on you."  
  
"I'm just glad that I'm here for you now."  
  
"Me, too," with that said, they both got ready for bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I recently received feedback that bothered me a bit. All I have to say is that if you don't like the direction of the story, please don't leave any direct messages of how awful it is without explaining why you didn't like it. If you want, you can leave feedback as to why you didn't like it and make some suggestions. If you don't want to add comments, then please don't say things like 'I don't like it' or 'it's pitiful' or whatever without explaining it. I truly appreciate it. I realize that I'm taking a longs breaks between chapters, it's just that I have huge writer's block, plus I have so many plans just popping in my way. However, this story is open up to anyone who wants to partner up with me. Hopefully, this short chapter will tide you down.  
  
The last couple of weeks, Kara have been withdrawn and numb because the information about her father hasn't really digested in her mind. Kevin, Ric, Vince, Paul, Scott, and Shane have noticed her behavior and were trying all they could to help her move on. They were all hoping that the sentence hearing will help her wake up. They were all wearing semi-formal clothes to the hearing with Kara. Kara was sitting next to Kevin and she looked up at him, tears were threatening to fall down and Kevin saw this. He enveloped her in his arms and murmured, "It'll be over soon, Kara." Kara tensed as soon as she saw Robert coming into the courtroom with a look of death.  
  
The bailiff came in and said, "All Rise." Everyone stood up and waited for the judge to motion for them to sit down.  
  
"You may sit," he replied. The judge opened up the file and reviewed what was written and looked at Robert. He stared at Robert for a few minutes before speaking. "Mr. Linhardt, it truly disturbs me to know that there are men like you out there in the streets of America. Before I say anything, Miss Linhardt, any comments?" Kara shook her head no. "Let's move on, shall we?" he said while looking down at the paperwork in front of him. "Mr. Linhardt, it was suggested to me that you be sent to a maximum security prison for life with no possible parole or bail. It was also suggested that you receive death penalty. For the last couple of weeks, I have thought about this night and day. What I have decided, it was based upon what Miss Linhardt and her family have went through," he said, pausing. "Mr. Linhardt, you are sentenced to the highest maximum security prison in the death penalty by lethal injection." Robert started screaming and fighting against the police as the judge pounded his gavel, trying to get order in his courtroom. "Officers, before you take him away, I have one thing to say to you, Mr. Linhardt. There may be no love in your heart, but I say this to you once and only once. Mr. Linhardt, I stand by my decision and I'm glad to know that criminals like you will no longer live. Take him away," he said, motioning with his hand. "Miss Linhardt, I regret to inform you how slow the government is. The death penalty could take years, if not months. I can only hope that what you have heard today will give you some kind of closure and some kind of freedom. I thank you for your service, but most of all, the citizens of America thanks you for locking up a criminal. Court is adjourned," he said as he pounded the gavel. Kara was honestly relieved that he was in a maximum security prison, but she wasn't sure about how she felt about the death penalty. In a way, she understood that her father did more than one crime and needed to be put away for that.  
  
She looked up at Kevin, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Kevin smiled down at her and said, "Yeah, let's go." They went their way out of the courtroom and headed out. They were standing near on the sidewalk, waiting for the limos to come by. At the same time, they were chatting idly about what to do for the rest of the day. Kara was standing by herself, deep in thought. She just wanted to go back to the hotel room and cry her eyes out. If it's one thing she didn't like to do was crying in public. She didn't want to look like a bumbling baby in front of everyone. When the limos came, she immediately went inside and sat down, grateful to have some peace, even if it was in the car. Kara continued to sit there and look out the window as the driver drove them to the hotel. She didn't want to participate in the conversations. When they got to the hotel room, she was ready to go to her room. "Kara, want to join us for lunch?" Kevin asked when he grabbed her arm. Kara shook her head no and immediately, Kevin was concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just want to sleep." Kevin nodded and let her go. The guys went into the hotel restaurant and sat down.  
  
"Kara okay?" Paul asked.  
  
Kevin shook his head, "I don't know, man. There's like a huge battle inside her head."  
  
"If it happened to me, I'd be like that, too," Paul stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kevin said.  
  
"Then what's the matter?" asked Paul.  
  
"I just wish she would open up more about how she feels instead of bottling it up."  
  
"I'm sure she will. She just needs time and space," Paul replied. Kevin looked at the other guys, who agreed.  
  
"I feel helpless, you guys," he admitted.  
  
"Kev, I've known Kara for quite some time. There is one particular way that I know that will open Kara up," Shane said.  
  
"How?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm the only one who she allows to do it and she made me promise not to tell any of you guys," Shane said.  
  
"Damn it," Kevin swore.  
  
"Kev, I can promise you that if I do it, then I can tell you what she needs," Shane offered.  
  
"Do it, please," Kev said. The guys knew that he was in love with her and they didn't need to voice it because Kevin knew it as well. After eating their lunch, they all headed back to their hotel rooms. They agreed that the plan would be put into motion when they all headed back for Raw the following Monday. All they needed was a couple of days to recharge their batteries as well as to get used the past events, especially Kara. When Kevin went inside their hotel room, he saw Kara sleeping in a fetal position under the covers. He moved around the hotel room quietly, trying not to wake her. He finally settled at the table, looking through his bills and paperwork.  
  
About an hour later, Kara stirred and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw Kevin slumped in a very cramped position in a chair that was way too small for him. Paperwork was surrounding him as he slept. She got up and went into the restroom to clean up a bit before going back to wake Kevin up. When she left the restroom, she saw Kevin waking up. "You must be awfully cramped in that chair," Kara said, trying not to startle Kevin. She giggled a bit when she saw a piece of paper stuck on his face. She walked over to him and removed the paper from his face.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep," Kevin said, standing up and stretching. "Have a good nap?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a little hungry now," she said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Want to order room service or go downstairs?"  
  
"I don't want to go out yet," Kara said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's all right, we'll order room service," Kevin said, picking up the phone. "Want anything in particular?"  
  
"Mmmm, I'm in a mood for some grilled chicken, rice and baked potato," she said.  
  
"Grilled chicken, rice and baked potato it is," he said as he ordered room service for her and some coffee for both of them. 


	7. Chapter 7

For the next couple of months, Kara has been emotional and she wasn't sure how to deal with her emotions. As she promised Kevin that she would rely on him, she kept it, but she still was unsure of herself. Kevin wasn't sure how to help her either. Whenever they were together, there was tension because they were not sure what to say to each other. Kara had less television time but still had a lot of paperwork to do backstage. Kevin decided to talk to Vince and Ric about Kara's physical and emotional perseverance at both her professional and personal life. "Vince, I don't know what to do for her anymore. I mean, she cries herself to sleep practically every night. She's basically having nightmares, not eating right, exercising too much, indulging herself into work..." Kevin said, sighing heavily.  
  
"Has she talked to you about anything?"  
  
"She won't talk to me. She depends on me, but she's only doing that because I made her promise me to rely on me. She's there, but she's not really there," Kevin explained.  
  
"What do you suggest we do? I can't give her any off time right now, at least not until Christmas break. And the break isn't for another couple of months," Vince stated.  
  
"Why can't you give her time off now?"  
  
"I need her to finish all of the paperwork. I'm so behind with the paperwork and she's been a big help."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PAPERWORK!!!!" Kevin roared. "I CARE ABOUT KARA AND SHE NEEDS TIME OFF NOW!!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!!!" Vince yelled back.  
  
Since Ric was there, he was the neutral guy there. "Guys, please try to calm down, especially for Kara's sake. I'm sure that we can compromise something."  
  
What the guys didn't know what that Kara was standing behind the door and heard everything. She immediately turned her heel and walked away. She went back to her makeshift office, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to come down. She went into her own makeshift office, gathered her things and left the arena. She got into her rental car and drove away. She managed to get to the hotel without any damage except for her makeup. She went inside the hotel room that she shared with Kevin and packed her things. She knew that she couldn't leave a note because they'll be looking for her. After putting her bags in the trunk, she headed towards the airport, thinking about what she had heard at Vince's office. She couldn't take it anymore. She was fed up that everyone treated her like a baby. Once she got to the parking lot, she grabbed her things and went to the first airline ticket counter she saw. "Give me the first flight to Los Angeles, California please."  
  
"There's one leaving in an hour," the flight attendant said.  
  
"Great, I'll take one," she said as she got her credit card to pay for the ticket.  
  
"Will it be one way?"  
  
"Yes." After paying for the ticket and leaving the luggage with the attendant, she waited by the gate for her flight.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"What do you mean, she's not here?" Vince asked, demanding to know what's going on.  
  
"She left with all of her things. She didn't give an explanation or anything. All I heard her was mumbling about what you and Kevin said," the security guard explained.  
  
"She was mumbling about us?"  
  
"Yes, she was standing near your door and I assume that she heard both of you talk about something," he said.  
  
"Dammit!!!" he swore. He left in a huff, leaving the guard puzzled. Vince went off to find Kevin and talk to him as well as the other guys. He knocked on their locker room door and went inside as soon as he heard them tell him to come in. "Guys, you need to hear this, especially you, Kevin." The guys became quiet and let him continue. "I just found out that Kara left the building without any explanations and she obviously left because of what she heard you and I discuss in my office," Vince said, looking at Kevin.  
  
"Dammit!" Kevin swore.  
  
"That's what I said," Vince replied.  
  
At the airport  
  
"Flight #831 to Los Angeles, CA is boarding now. Please proceed to gate 7. Thank you," came the announcement on the overhead. Kara picked up her purse and briefcase and headed towards the gate with ticket in hand. She didn't think twice about what had happened at the arena. She was ready to leave and head to her second home in L.A. She handed her ticket the attendant and boarded on the plane.  
  
"Goodbye, Kevin," she said to herself softly.  
  
At the arena  
  
The show went on without Kara and the fans enjoyed themselves. Kevin was distraught but he managed to pull a half decent match without hurting himself. Ever since he found out that Kara left without a word, he isolated himself and snapped at everyone who came in his way. After his match, he packed up his things and left. He drove to the hotel, hoping that Kara would be there, but something was telling him that she wouldn't be. He was right when he saw his empty hotel room. He pulled his cell phone and dialed a phone number that was all too familiar. "Sorry I missed you, but leave a message and I'll get back to you soon," the voice said and then a beep.  
  
"Kara, it's Kev, call me back when you get this message. I miss you," he said and hung up the phone. He tossed it next to him and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
At the LAX airport  
  
She finally arrived to the airport and was anxious to get home. She got her luggage and went outside to get a cab. She saw one that was available. "Are you free right now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you a ride," the man said.  
  
"Great, thanks. I am going to this address," she said, taking a piece of paper and giving it to the driver.  
  
"All right, no problem," he said and they both got in the taxi cab and left. While he was driving, Kara checked her voice mail. She found out that she had 5 messages. She listened to every one of them. All from Kevin, Vince, Paul, Shane, and Ric. She deleted all of them. She didn't want to talk to any one of them. All she wanted to do was go home and hibernate.  
  
"Thanks," she said as they arrived to their destination. She handed her the money and then said, "Keep the change." She grabbed her luggage and unlocked the door and went inside. She closed the door, locking it and went straight to her bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
At the hotel  
  
Kevin was full of worry when he didn't hear from Kara. He didn't know what to do. He had spent the whole time, racking his brain as to where Kara would go. He had no idea as to what to do. He laid down and slipped in to a restless sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kara walked in her apartment and said, "I'm so glad to be home right now." She had just come home from a long day at work and getting some stuff from the grocery store. She put her keys and purse on the dining room table and started to put the groceries away in the kitchen. She found a job, working as an assistant secretary at the biggest law firm in L.A. She loved her job, but there were times where she thought about her life in WWF and loved it. It wasn't that she didn't like her current job; it just wasn't enough excitement for her. She had to admit that the only people that she came into contact were Ric and Paul. She updated him as often as she could about her whereabouts. She made them promise her that they wouldn't tell anyone especially Kevin where she was. She walked into her bedroom and gasped. "Kevin? What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she found her voice.

Kevin was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea," she stated and walked to her dresser.

"I think you do… I mean, I know you do," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Kara had to fight the urge of wanting to hold Kevin and forget whatever happened, but she couldn't. "Like I said, I have no idea," the lie just popped out again. She knew why he came but didn't want to admit it.

"Kara, would you look at me, please," Kevin asked. Kara didn't acknowledge what he said. Instead she just pulled out her pjs and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Kevin sighed; it seems that it was going to be a long night.

They had finally agreed and sat down in the living room to talk about what had happened. "Let me ask you how you got into my apartment. No one knows except Ric and Paul, plus Ric and the landlord are the only ones who have the spare keys," she said.

"I had a long talk… well more like a lecture from Ric about your wellbeing and how my actions hurt you," Kevin started off. "When he explained about how you were, I felt guilty and I told Vince about what happened between Ric and me, we both feel guilty for driving you away. Plus Ric made me promise that I would not hurt you again. Once he got what he needed and heard my promises, he lent me the key." Kara looked away from Kevin. She knew that Ric would never and could never hurt her, no matter what. She knew that he wouldn't do something like this if he didn't believe that something good was going to happen to her. Kevin heard her sniffling, "Kara, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," she said softly.

"It's something because if nothing happened, you wouldn't be crying."

Kevin knew her all too well. She only cried when something truly impacted her. "Do you really want to know why I left without a word?"

"Yeah."

"It's because you and Vince always fight over me like a little child. I'm not a little child anymore. I am old enough to make my own decisions especially when it comes to my career. When I heard you and Vince argue about me, it hurt too much and I couldn't take it anymore," Kara explained.

"Kara, you don't know how sorry I am for hurting you like that. I'd do anything to to prove to you that I am sorry."

"I just need some time, okay?"

"That's fine, but just promise me one thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"You'll try to keep in touch with me."

"I'll try."


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks later, Kara walked into the arena where Raw was being held for the night. She did keep in touch with Kevin as much as she could. Kara was so impressed with Kevin's actions that she made a decision right after he had left to join the federation. Ric and Paul were the only ones who knew of her plan and helped her as much as they could. She looked for Ric and Paul's locker room in the endless halls and finally found it after 15 mins of searching. She knocked on the door and Ric opened the door slightly, just to see who it is. Kara tried not to smile and said, "The Queen has arrived."

"Come on in," he said, opening the door wide enough for her to come in, and then looked out to make sure that no one had followed her.

As soon as he closed the door and locked it, he heard her say, "I need to get out of this disguise!" She started taking her queen disguise off. Ric and Paul laughed. She went into the bathroom and redid her makeup as well as a change of clothes. Paul and Ric had helped her bring her things earlier and all they needed to do was wait for her to arrive. As soon as she came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed, she sat on Paul's lap, who was reading his script for the night. "So anything for me?" she asked innocently.

Paul smirked, "Well, there is something. Let me look… ah, here it is, scare the crap out of Kevin."

Kara giggled. "I'm so glad that I'm back. I missed you guys!!!"

"I think I speak for Ric when I say that we both missed you," Paul said, hugging her.

"That's right, sweetheart," Ric chimed in. Someone knocked on the door and Ric said, "Who is it?"

"It's Kevin… I need to talk to both of you."

"Something bugging you?"

"I would feel more comfortable talking to both of you face to face without a door in between us," Kevin said, growing agitated.

"I'll take care of it," Ric said and headed out of the locker room to meet with Kevin. Once he was outside, he said, "What's the matter?"

"Couldn't we talk about this inside the locker room?"

"Paul's pissed off about something. He doesn't need to be bothered about anything," Ric explained.

"All right, I'll just go ahead and ask you. Have you heard from Kara? She was supposed to call me a couple of hours ago and I left several messages for her."

"You got me. Paul and I are the same way. We haven't heard anything from her for the past 24 hours," Ric said, really glad that he knew how to act because if he didn't, Kevin would have seen right through that lie.

"Damn, all right. You'll let me know if she gets in touch with you, won't you?"

"You'll be the first one to know," Ric said, smiling.

"All right," Kevin was eyeing Ric because he was smiling oddly for some obscure reason. He decided to ignore it and walked away towards catering.

Ric watched him leave and went inside. He sighed with relief and said, "That was a close call."

"What did he want?" Paul asked.

"Wanted to know if we have heard from Kara. By the way, Kev thinks that you're pissed off about something," Ric said, sitting down on the couch and picking up the script.

"Why does he think I'm pissed off about? He's going to be pissed with me especially with Kara sitting here on my lap," he said, hugging her. Kara laughed, smacking his arms. "Quit smacking me, woman!" That comment made her smack him even more.

"Kids, let's stop horsing around. Kev thinks that you're pissed because that's what I told him."

"Great, now I have to pull an unbelievable act with him when I see him," Paul said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Kara smacked him, "As if you can act!"

"You think that I can't act?" Paul said in mock horror. "I'm wounded," he said, placing his hand on his heart. "I don't know if I have the ability to act now because I'm too wounded," he said, pouting.

"That's not acting and you know it," Kara stated. They continued to chat and enjoy each other's company. An hour later, Kara said, "I'm getting a little hungry."

"Me, too," Paul said, "Let's see if we can do something about this. I don't want everyone to know that you're here, not until Ric calls you to the ring." Paul and Ric went into her suitcase as well as theirs to find something to disguise her with. Once they decided what to do, they told her to put it on.

Kara changed into disguise and looked into the full length mirror and laughed, "You guys are unbelievable. This looks nothing like me."

"Good, now let's get some food!" Paul said, grabbing her hand and leading everyone out to catering. They all got some food and ate.

Halfway through their meal, Vince came by and said, "Are you ready for your piece?"

"Yeah," Ric said, looking at Kara and smiling.

"Is _she_ ready?" Vince asked, as he looked at Kara. She smiled and nodded. Vince and Kara had resolved everything when he had come to her apartment the day after Kevin had left. "Good, because your scene is coming up in an half an hour. Be prepared." With that said, they all left catering to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul went with her when she needed to go down to get her makeup done. Just to make sure that Kevin wasn't going to be around. They continued to chat when the makeup artist was helping her. She froze when she heard his voice and Paul instantly knew who it was. "Paul, what's going on?"

"Keeping my friend company," he said. The makeup artist knew that something was going on. So she decided to stand in front of Kara and nodded when both Kara and Paul silently thanked her.

"Anyone I know?" he asked.

"No, and before you ask, it's not Kara," he said.

"Then introduce me."

"I will introduce her when I introduce her to everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Vince just thought that it was time for me to have a manager. So she's starting tonight and Vince didn't want her to meet anyone tonight, or at least not until she debuts," Paul said, hoping that Kevin would buy that for now.

"Gotcha, well, I better go. Tell her I said good luck," Kevin said.

"I think she heard you, but I'll tell her anyway," he said, wanting Kevin to leave.

"Great," he said as he left to the gorilla position.

Paul waited until he couldn't see him anymore and then turned around, "That was a close call."

"Tell me about it. I thought I was going to burst in front of him," Kara said.

"Though I have to admit that I can't wait to see his expression tonight when he sees you," Paul pointed out.

"Me too. I just hope that I can stay in place tonight," she said as they both headed towards the gorilla position.

"You just got to keep in place just for a few minutes. He'll see you when I come down the ramp with you. Remember he's going out first."

"Yeah, I know," she said as she smiled.

"Better put your cloak on," he stated as they neared the gorilla position and seeing Kevin's tall frame. She immediately put the black cloak on and stood next to Paul.

"You ready for me to beat the hell out of you?" Kevin asked without turning around. He recognized Paul's voice.

"As if," Paul retorted.

"Is it safe for me to turn around?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Paul said as his body was blocking Kara's small frame.

Kevin turned around, "So should I ask where she is?"

"She's here but she's hiding 'cause she's afraid of you," he explained. Kara couldn't help but smile. Kara knew that Paul wanted to hype him up for the match.

"Why would she be afraid of me?"

"Well, she particularly asked to valet for me and not you, so that should say something." Kara put her hand over her mouth to try to control her laughter. She leaned against Paul to try and stop him from teasing Kevin. Paul smiled inwardly, he got the message that Kara sent him.

"Better watch out because when she sees me live and upfront, she's going to drop you like a bad habit," Kevin said and turned around, ending the conversation.

Moments later, his music came out and he walked out. "I can't believe you said that," Kara said, pinching Paul's backside.

Paul smacked her hand away, "You know me. I'll take every opportunity to tease Kevin." Moments later, Paul's music came on and they both walked out. Kara just stood next to Paul. She didn't want to mess anything up, so she just followed his lead. By the time they came to ringside, Paul pointed to the announcer's table and Kara obeyed. She sat down next to Jim 'JR; Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. She didn't put on a microphone but she could hear JR and the King talked about the mysterious woman that came with Triple H. The match started and they went back and forth. This was the main event for Raw for the night. Kara was carefully watching the match at the same time was trying to cover her identity. Kara watched for her cue and saw it when the referee and Paul were down. Kevin was standing, looking down on Paul. Kara went into the ring and gave Kevin a low blow and got out. Paul got up and gave Kevin a pedigree and the ref got up in time to see Paul pin Kevin and counted the one-two-three. The ref managed to get Paul's arm up for his victory. Paul motioned for the mystery woman to come into the ring. Kevin was leaning up against the ropes and saw Paul motioning for the woman. Kevin wanted to know who she was as well as everyone else. Paul got a microphone and talked. "It's no doubt that I am the best in this damn business. That's why this woman decided to be my manager because she wants nothing but the best. No one can touch her or go near her, especially you!" Paul said as he pointed to Kevin. "Without further ado, let me introduce to you, the one and only…" he paused and took off the cloak to show, "Miss Kara." The fans were screaming for her. Kevin became wide eyed when he saw her. Kara smirked at him and acknowledged the crowd. Paul gave the microphone to Kara.

"I'm sure that everyone was wondering what had happened to me," she paused as the crowd cheered. Once it started to die down, she said, "I got tired of working with Ric because I wasn't getting anywhere with a plain office job. Now that Ric was not the owner of Raw, I didn't have anywhere else to go. And I definitely didn't want to work as Vince's personal assistant. So I decided to go for the best in this business and that was Triple H."

Paul took the microphone from her and said, "Now if anyone wants to talk with her, or even look at her, will go through me." He dropped the microphone and got out of the ring. Kara followed suit.

When they got backstage, Kara said, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that."

"You were fantastic," Paul remarked.

"I know," Kara said arrogantly.

"Good to know that there's a female version of me who can be arrogant," Paul said as they laughed along the way to the locker room. Right when Paul was opening the locker room door, Kara squealed when she felt Kevin's arms around her waist. Paul laughed when he saw Kevin holding her. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"That's a damn good idea. That way no one will see me spanking Kara," Kevin growled out.

"But I didn't do anything," Kara said, trying to get out of Kevin's firm grip.

"Yes, you did. Who gave me the low blow?" he asked.

"It was Paul's idea!" Kara exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was. It was still you who ended up giving me the low blow," Kevin said.

"I'm sorry," she said. Giving him the puppy dog look and threw in the whine to soften Kevin up.

One look at her and he gave up, "Dammit, Kara. Why do you always give me that look?'

"Because you love me, that's why," she stated as a matter of fact.

Kevin just sat on the couch holding her. "So when did you get back?"

"Today," she replied.

Kevin eyed Paul, trying to figure out what was going on. Paul looked at him and knew what he wanted, "She was with me the whole time."

Kevin groaned. "You're a damn good actor."

"Well, I am That Damn Good!" Paul gloated.

"Oh, shut up, Paul!" Kara said.

"Oh, that's it, you're asking for it," Paul said as he went after her and tickled her. They played around for a while then get ready to go out on town for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next couple of weeks things have been progressing nicely. Kara loved being a heel and working with Paul. Working with Paul has been has been a huge boost for her, personally and business wise. But one thing was bothering Kevin, which he could never find the time to talk with Kara about: their feelings towards each other. Every time, Kevin tried to talk with her, she was in some kind of meeting or some kind of issue needed her attention. He decided to bring it up to Paul. "Hey man, how you doing?"

"Can't complain about anything. I mean my career is climbing and my relationship with Steph is deepening. Really can't complain about anything," Paul said, happily.

"That's good to hear."

"How about you?'

"It's all right," he said.

"Just all right?"

"What do you want me to say? My career isn't climbing like yours and don't have a girl either. So it's all right."

"I thought Kara was your girl?" he asked, puzzled.

"We never really talked about it. Plus it was something that I needed to talk to you about."

"What's up?" he asked, realizing that Kevin really needed his attention.

"What's going on with Kara?"

"What do you mean by that?" Paul said, clearly puzzled.

"I mean, I've tried to find some time to talk with her, but every time I try, something always comes up. I know that it's partly because she's working with you, but the other superstars are like coming up to her and asking her to help them with things that they could have done themselves," Kevin explained.

"I see. Kev, do you realize that Kara not only works as with me as my manager but also as an agent for the superstars?"

"What?" he asked astounded. This was news to him.

"Yeah, she told me about it when Vince talked to her about it. I thought that you knew."

"No, I didn't."

"She told me that she was going to tell you about it. I don't know what happened."

Kevin recalled one evening when he was trying to talk to Kara and remembered that she had some exciting news to tell him but someone interrupted. "Now I remember."

"Remember what?"

"She was going to tell me, but we got interrupted," Kevin said, relieved that it wasn't his fault for pushing her away.

"Did you really think that it would be your fault?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't?"

"I'd call you a liar," Paul stated, laughing. Kevin joined in.

"You know me all too well." They continued to chat until Kara walked in and spotted them.

"This seat taken?" she asked.

"It's available just for you," Paul said.

She laughed as she put several files on the table and sat down. "That feels so much better." She said, taking her heels off and rubbing her feet.

"Long day?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it's starting to take effect right now." Kevin pulled her chair so that her back was facing him and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Give me your feet," Paul said as he started to rub her feet.

"Looks like someone's in heaven," a voice said. Kara looked up and smiled.

"Yep, that's where I am, Ric," she said laughing.

"Mind if I sit down and kept you company?"

"Go for it," she said as Ric sat across from all three of them.

"What's going on with the files?" Ric asked when he saw the files on the table.

"New talent," she replied.

"What are you doing with them?" Ric asked puzzled and got even more confused when Kara started laughing.

"Don't you know that I'm an agent for some of the superstars?" she asked after she calmed down from laughing.

"You are? This is news to me," Ric said.

"I thought I told you?" she asked. Ric shook his head. "I keep forgetting who I've told, but I know that I told you," she said, pointing to Paul.

"Yep, you did," Paul said, putting her feet down. "Long day?"

"Too long," she replied. "I just can't wait to get some rest after everything's done."

"You doing anything after Raw is finished tonight?"

Kara groaned. "Well, after my promo and your match tonight, I've got one last meeting to go to and then Vince wants me to go to Titan Towers for the rest of the week to finish up the paperwork for the new talent. Plus Vince also needs my help preparing the talent list for the draft that's coming up."

"Why are you taking such a big load?" Kevin asked.

"I just didn't want to go out there and look like a piece of meat. I want people to treat me with respect, you know," she replied.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there," Paul said, "All of us know that you are a smart woman, Kara."

"I know what you're saying, Paul, but the fans don't know that. They haven't seen me that much live and on television. I know that it shouldn't bother me, but it does."

"You're underestimating the fans, Kara," Kevin said, who has been quiet for the most part. "The fans won't think that. Do you know how many websites there are out there about each of the superstars? There are so many of them that there are more websites than the superstars, crew, and everyone working in the WWE put together. They already love you and you've only made a couple of appearances on Raw."

"Kevin's got a good point. I mean, I've been in this business since I can remember and the fans have supported me in ways that I can never imagined and I've been heel for almost my whole career," Ric explained. "The fans know that I'm not a bad guy off camera."

Kara looked at him warily. "Do you really think that I should reduce my load?"

"That's up to you, but I will say this, and I'm sure that the guys agree with me, I'm proud of you because you're smart and you want to use your intelligence. Plus you love this business as much as any one of us here. That shows something," Ric said. Kevin and Paul chimed in their agreements.

"I guess, I could take a lighter load. I'll talk to Vince and see what I can do, but do you really think that I'm smart?"

"Kara, how could you ask such a thing?" Kevin asked. "I mean, if you weren't as smart as I know you are, do you really think that you could survive handling all of the superstars that are under your wing? Do you really think that Vince would hire you based on your looks?"

Kara didn't answer, but someone did, "Kevin's right. I wouldn't hire a person based on their looks." Kara looked up and saw Vince. She immediately stood up and tried to look presentable in front of him. He motioned for her to relax. "Look, this isn't an army. I want you to relax. I've been listening to this conversation for some time now and I have to agree that I've given you a quite a big load as an agent and I have a reason for that. I have so many superstars asking me to have you as an agent. I just kept giving them to you without realizing how many superstars you had, not until Linda asked me how many were with you. I do want to have a meeting with you, myself and Linda to discuss this. If you still want to be an agent, that's fine, but you get to select how many superstars will be working with you and who."

"Are you serious? Because if you're kidding around, I'll threaten to leave this business."

"I'm serious. Besides, I can't lose you. You're too precious to me," he said.

"Vince, thank you so much. I don't know what to say," Kara said.

"You don't have to say anything, because I know how much you love this business. I want you to take the rest of the night off after Paul's match tonight because starting tonight and until our meeting, you'll no longer be agent. Now if you could hand me those files of the new talent," Vince said. Kara picked up the files and handed them to Vince. "Have a good night everyone."

"I can't believe he was listening to the conversation," Kara said after watching Vince leave with the files and talking to another agent.

"I actually asked him to be here," Ric confessed.

"Why?" Kara said and noticed Paul and Ric looking at each other.

"Because Ric and I noticed that you were under a lot of stress and didn't have a lot of free time and whatnot, so we took it upon ourselves to talk to Vince about it. We asked him not to bring us into it because we knew you wouldn't have the courage to talk to Vince about it," Paul explained.

"I would have talked to him," Kara said, trying to retort back.

"No, you wouldn't and you know it," Ric pointed out.

Kara smiled, "Ok, you're right; I wouldn't have talked to Vince. I hate you guys." All of the guys laughed at the lack of heat in the accusation and Kara couldn't help joining in the laughter. "So what have you guys been up to? I don't get a chance to catch up with you all." They had about an hour before they all left to get ready for the night's show.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, after Raw was finished, Kara was walking to her car with her things. She was looking forward to taking a long bath and going to sleep. Just as she put her things in the trunk, she saw Kevin and couldn't help but admire his physique but then again, a million of other girls drooled over him too. She couldn't help but smiling over the fact that he keeps saying that he's just an ordinary guy and he doesn't understand why millions of girls drool over him. "What are you smiling at?" he asked, seeing a smile on her face.

She blushed a little bit because she couldn't believe that he caught him smiling,

"Nothing."

"Bull," he said.

"What?"

"You know what," he replied.

"Can't tell you," she said.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"All right, you get that one for free. You doing anything tonight?"

"Well, I do have a hot date tonight," she said, not going into detail.

"With who?" Kevin said, trying to be angry. He just didn't like anyone taking out his girl. Though they didn't really talk about it, he just couldn't help but be possessive with her.

Kara saw his possessive attitude and couldn't help but like it, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll just get pissed off. And don't tell me that I'm wrong, because I know you will."

"I won't," he said simply. He wasn't sure as to how it felt about her knowing him so well, but he had to admit that he didn't mind as long as it was just her and obviously his family.

"I don't believe you," she stated, smiling coyly.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, purposely teasing him. Kevin decided to intimidate her and see if it works. "That won't work," she replied when she knew what he was going to do. Kevin sighed in defeat. "If you must know," she started off.

"Yes, I would like to know."

"My so-called hot date is with the bathtub. I am looking forward to taking a long hot bath tonight," she replied as her weary side was showing.

Kevin saw this and nodded. He kind of had a feeling that she needed a night of relaxation. "I was wondering if you are willing; just have dinner with me tonight before taking a bath. If I recall, you didn't eat much tonight," he asked.

Kara thought about it for a second and realized that he was right; she really didn't get much to eat tonight. "I'd like that," she said softly.

"You staying at the Hilton tonight?"

"Of course, just like every one else who works for Vince," she replied sarcastically.

Kevin pointed his finger at her. "Still not too weary to be sarcastic with me."

"I never will be," she said. "I'll meet you at the hotel restaurant in an half an hour. Is that good?"

"I'll meet you there," he said as he saw her go into her rental car and drove off. He walked over to his rental and took off. When she got there, she immediately went to her room and started to change into something more comfortable. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was time to go and meet Kevin, she got her keys and purse and left the room. She got into the elevator and closed her eyes while it moved down to the lobby floor. She was truly weary and wanted to take her bath and relax. She was grateful that she didn't have to work the next day. When she heard the elevator doors open, she opened her eyes and walked out. She headed towards the restaurant and looked around for Kevin. She didn't even notice that Kevin was walking behind her. He decided to make his presence known by covering her eyes. "Guess who?"

She was going to scream but immediately knew who it was and relax. She elbowed him and he groaned. "That should teach you not to try and scare me," she said softly.

"How tired are you right now? Be honest with me," Kevin said, after straightening up and looking at her sternly.

"I was really looking forward to the bath tonight. I was planning to turn in early tonight," she said, trying to put into words how tired she was.

"Would you rather order room service instead?" he asked, he was truly worried about her health and could tell that she was extremely exhausted.

"Could we?"

"Yeah, of course. Which room are you staying at?"

"I'm in 777," she replied.

"I'll meet you up there in a few minutes," he replied. She nodded and headed upstairs. He went to the hotel restaurant and ordered food and had it delivered to Kara's room. After he was finished, he went to her room and knocked on the door. He felt so bad for her when he noticed that she was barely awake when she opened the door. "The food will be here soon." Kara immediately went to the bed and lied down. In the most softest voice that he could muster, he said, "Honey, lie down on your stomach. I'm going to massage your back, okay?" She lied down on her stomach, no questions asked. He started to massage her back and she was in heaven. Moments later, there was a knock on the door, and Kevin went to answer it. He brought in the food and set it up on the table that was provided. After that was done, he looked at Kara and found her sleeping, he couldn't help but smiling down at her. She looked like an angel while she was sleeping. He hated the idea of waking her up but he knew that she needed to eat something, "Wake up, sweetie, the food's here." She woke up and rubbed her eyes. She got off the bed and sat across from Kevin and ate. After cleaning up the dishes, Kevin found Kara drifting off in her chair. He meant to talk to her tonight about their relationship but he's not sure if it was a good time since Kara was literally fatigued. He decided that it would be best to talk to her tomorrow. "Kara, change into your pjs and go to sleep. You're exhausted."

Kara opened her eyes and rubbed them and said, "I'm awake."

"Uh-huh. For some reason, I don't believe you," Kevin said, looking down at her.

"I'm awake… it's the massage that made me sleepy," she stated.

"Are you awake enough to talk to me?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him and smiling. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Come here, there's something that I need to talk to you about. It's important," he said as he sat down across from it.

"It's about us, isn't it?" she asked, more awake.

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

"Kevin, before you say anything, I just…" Kara sighs.

"What?" Kevin asked, urging her to continue.

"I think I'm in love with you," she said. She couldn't deny her feelings and didn't want to lie to Kevin since she loved him so much. She didn't want to be in denial anymore. Kevin sat there, digesting what she just told him and couldn't stop smiling because he was going to tell her the same thing.

"I think I'm in love with you too," he said softly. Kara looked up at him because she wasn't sure if she heard him right, but when she saw his face lighten up, she smiled back.

"What happens now?"

"I think we should acknowledge the fact that we are now officially a couple because we made the first step of confessing our love for each other," he said.

Kara stood up and walked around the table and straddled him. "I think you're right. How about we seal the deal with a kiss?" she asked.

"Best idea I've heard all day," he said as he leaned up to kiss her. She leaned forward to kiss him, allowing him to control the kiss. She felt him pull away but wouldn't allow that, so she took over and kissed him deeper. By the time, they both pulled away, they were both breathless. "I think that deal has been sealed." They both laughed at the comment. "Want to go to sleep?"

"Only if you stay with me," she replied.

"Let me get my things from the hotel room that I'm sharing with Paul. I'll be back in a few," he said, standing up and carrying her to the bed. "I expect you to be changed and waiting for me in bed."

"Yes, sir," she said, saluting him.

When Kevin saw that, he couldn't help but laugh and bent down to kiss her once more before leaving the room, "Keep that thought." She heard the door close and stretched against the bed and relaxed for a minute. She couldn't help but noticed how much more relaxed she was after talking to Kevin. She got up and grabbed her luggage. She looked through her things and was starting to get frustrated that she packed up so much stuff, but then she looked at what she had in her hand and smiled. She took it and went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She wore a robe over it and went outside, it seemed that Kevin wasn't back yet, so she started to clean up a little but had to put some perfume on, just for Kevin.

Meanwhile

Kevin closed the door and smiled. He started walking towards his hotel room with confidence. He grabbed his key from his pocket and opened the door. He saw Stephanie chatting away with Paul. "Hey, Steph," he said, giving her a light hug.

"Kevin, how are you?" she asked, noticing a new aura about him.

"Doing good… real good," he said, he couldn't keep that smile off his face.

"What's got you smiling?" Paul asked. Kevin put his things down and looked at Paul and smiled even bigger. "Now, I gotta know what's got the Big Sexy smiling like this."

"Kara and I are officially a couple now," he replied.

"That's great news," Steph said, hugging him.

"Thank you," he said, accepting the hug.

"I hate to say this, but I told you so," Paul replied. "I know Kara, she won't bite you down. She loves you too much to let you go, man."

"Ah, shut up," Kevin said, putting his things in his bag. "I'm staying with Kara, all right?"

"No problem," Paul said, giving him a manly hug. "Go and show your woman how much you love her."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, man. I ain't doing that to her, not now," Kevin replied, as he hoisted his bag to his shoulder.

"Paul, leave him alone," Steph said.

"Why should I?"

"Seems that you're not the only one who won't be getting any action tonight," Steph said, looking at Kevin.

Kevin laughed his head off. After a while, "Good to know that the woman is always in control with the bedroom issue, Paul."

"I'm not worried because I'll make her beg before the night's over," he said, confidently and grateful to know that Kevin's staying with Kara.

"As if I'm staying in this room with you tonight," Steph said. "I think I'll go with you and give a quick hello to her. You wouldn't mind, now would you, Kevin?"

"I don't mind at all," Kevin said, allowing his boss's daughter lead the way. He looked at Paul and mocked him. They all left the room and headed towards Kara's room. Kevin knocked on the door, waiting for her to open the door.

When Kara did, she saw both Paul and Steph, "Paul, Stephanie, what are you doing here?" she asked, giving them both hug.

"Well, just wanted to congratulate you on your official relationship with Kevin," Steph said.

"Well, thank you very much. Oh, where are my manners? Would you like to come in?" she asked as she opened the door wider.

"No, that's okay, Paul and I have some things to do. Just wanted to stop by real quick," Stephanie explained.

"Okay," she said.

"See you both later. Kev, don't do something that I wouldn't do," Paul said. Stephanie smacked him, Kara blushed as Kevin laughed.

"That means that I can do whatever I want with Kara but I don't know about Steph," Kevin said. It was Kara's turn to smack him and Steph blushing and Paul laughing.

"See you later," Kara said as they departed.

Kevin and Kara were finally alone and Kara wanted to kiss Kevin, but decided to wait until he changed his clothes. When he finally came out of the bathroom, he saw Kara dozing off. He was wondering what she was wearing under the robe. He decided to take a peek under the robe. He tried not to wake her, but was caught when she opened her eyes and saw him standing over her. "What, may I ask you, are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied, trying to look innocent.

"Bull!"

Kevin laughed, "I was trying to find out what you were wearing under the robe."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara saw the lustful look on Kevin's face and clutched her robe tighter around her, smiling. Kevin growled and tried to grab her, but she escaped his reach. "You must really like playing games with me."

"How did you _ever_ guess?" she giggled.

Without realizing what happened, Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. He sat down on the foot of the bed with her standing between his legs. He kissed her sweetly. He broke the kiss, "I love you."

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. She took in his words and wondered what kind of impact those three little words had on her especially from Kevin. Ever since her father abused her, she had difficulty telling anyone that she loved them, except for Ric. She couldn't deny that she loved him but she wasn't sure if she could say it back to him "Kevin," she whispered pleadingly.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why can't you say it?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do and for some reason, I think it has to do with your father and possibly some guys have hurt you emotionally before. Am I right?"

Kara opened her eyes and tears were threatening to fall. "Yes, Kevin, you're right. I know that one day I'll be able to tell you, but deep down in my soul, I know that I found the one; the one who was going to take care of me, no matter what. I'm glad that it's you." She kissed him with all the passion she had inside of her. Kevin kissed back with equal passion. Without Kara realizing it, Kevin started to untie the robe. He took it off her and broke the kiss.

"Damn, Kay," he said, looking her up and down. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped silk top with matching bottoms.

She looked at Kevin's handiwork, "Dammit! It was supposed to be a secret."

"Bull!" he said, both grinned. He kissed her once more before picking her up and laying her down under the covers and followed suit. "Tonight, we're just going to sleep and I'm going to hold you all night." She purred as she snuggled into his arms.

"That idea I like," she said, before yawning. Before they knew it, they were asleep, holding each other and dreaming away.

The Next Morning

Kara woke up, yawned and stretched. She looked over and saw that Kevin wasn't there and wondered where he went. She saw a couple of red roses and a note. She smiled as she grabbed the roses, got the note and opened it. She smelled the roses and read the note. The note read, "Kay, You were sleeping peacefully. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I went out with the boys to work out. See you went I get back. Forever Yours, Kev."

She got out of bed and put the roses in a makeshift vase and went to the bathroom to get ready. She was in the shower, singing her favorite song, "A Room in My Heart" by Faith Hill:

My heart was once just like a home

With many rooms and open doors

And I always let love in

It would change the rooms around and then

Leave them empty

'Til one by one I locked each door

And soon forgot what love was for

But I never gave up hopin'

So I left just one door open

In case you found me

So there's a room in my heart for you

If your trust has been stolen too

If you walk softly on this worn out wooden floor

And leave behind you the hurt you've had before

There's a room in my heart for you

We'll paint the walls from blue to white

And set the mood by candlelight

Together we'll keep out the cold

And I'll still be there when we're old

If you'll let me

So there's a room in my heart for you

If your trust has been stolen too

If you walk softly on this worn out wooden floor

And leave behind you the hurt you've had before

There's a room in my heart for you

When she came out of the shower, she started singing another song:

Well in this world of sorrow, trouble and temptation

Jesus always promised trial and tribulation

Then He said, "You don't have to fret or fear

Children, be of good cheer and keep walkin' on"

Children, keep walkin' on, keep walkin' on

Keep walkin' on, keep walkin' on

In Jesus Christ the truth is found

He'll keep our feet on solid ground

Sometimes we have to just believe

What He put in the Book for us to read

Satan you can't fool this girl

My Lord overcame this world

And I'm walkin' on, yeah I'm walkin' on

Lord, I'm walkin' on, yeah I'm walkin' on

Well Jesus walked on the water, Peter walked on it too

God gave you the power to do what you cannot do

Every road we travel He's traveled down before

There ain't no need to worry where it leads to anymore

I'm walkin' on, I'm walkin' on, I'm walkin' on

I'm walkin' on, I'm walkin' on, I'm walkin' on

Well the road is narrow and it's straight

But it leads right up to the Golden Gate

It may be rough it may be long

But I don't have to walk alone

Step by step and day by day

He takes my hand and I hear Him say

Keep walkin' on, gotta keep walkin' on

Oh, keep walkin' on, oh keep walkin' on

What you gonna do, can't pay the rent

Yeah what you gonna do when the money's spent

What you gonna do when you just can't cope

Hey, what you gonna do when you're outta hope

Oh, keep walkin' on, oh keep walkin' on…

She came outside of the bathroom, just in time to see the guys in the room, clapping and cheering her singing. She blushed at first, but then she just bowed and took it in. "You would have made Faith Hill run for her money," Ric said.

"That was Faith Hill?" Paul asked.

"Yes, it was, Paul," Kay responded, "I have all of her CD's at home. I listen to it all the time. Believe me. You can ask Ric about it and even Kevin, if he remembered."

"Vaguely, you had a lot of CD's at your place," Kevin replied.

"What's the plan for today?" Ric asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Paul and I have a lunch meeting with Vince to discuss the options of our angle," Kara replied while applying her make up.

"Autograph session at 1 pm and I'm meeting some of the other superstars who are going to the session for lunch," Kevin said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ric said.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do," Kara answered.

"Hang out with Scott," Kevin replied.

"You guys don't know what happened to Scott do you?" Ric asked.

"No, what happened?" Kara asked.

"He didn't tell me anything," Paul said and Kevin agreed.

"He had some disagreement with Vince and left the federation. He isn't working with us anymore," Ric explained.

"What?" Kara said.

"Yeah, Vince really didn't explain much about what really happened."

"I think I know why," Kevin said. "He's recovering from alcohol and stuff. I think Vince caught him from drinking and thought that Scott would be back to his behavior like before and probably wanted him out."

"That could be it. I mean, Scott did have a problem with alcohol before, but he joined rehab. I thought he had it under control," Paul said.

"He did, but obviously Vince disagreed," Kevin said.

"Well, I gotta go and get ready for the meeting. I'll catch up with all of you later on," Paul replied.

"I gotta get ready myself as well," Kevin replied. Just then Kara came out of the bathroom and noticed that everyone was leaving.

"Kay, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour," Paul replied.

"Ok, see ya," she replied back.

"Need the bathroom anymore?"

"All finished," she said. "So Ric, what are you going to do?"

"I'll more likely go back to my hotel room, get showered and then call the family, pay some bills and all that other stuff. I've been putting it off for a couple of days."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight at the arena," she said, giving Ric a hug.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, returning the hug and then left.

She finished getting ready and saw Kevin come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. She looked at him with desire, "You're drooling," Kevin said.

"I have every right to drool over you," she said.

"As I have every right to drool over you as well," he replied, kissing her temple.

"I gotta go and meet Paul and Vince downstairs. I'll see you after your autograph session today," she said, putting some things into her purse.

"Ok, I'll see you later," he said, kissing her.

She kissed him back, "I better go before you try and strip me." Kara laughed as Kevin growled. She went towards the elevator to meet Paul and Vince. She was in her own little world and didn't realize that Paul was following right behind her. She stood in front of the elevator and pushed the down button.

"Heading somewhere?"

Kara jumped in surprise, "Paul, you scared me."

"Obviously, you were off somewhere for the past minute or so. I was right behind you."

"I was thinking," she said, dreamily.

"About Kevin, I assume?"

"Maybe"

"I know you were. You have that look on your face," Paul stated.

"What look?" she asked. The elevator doors opened and they both walked in and pressed for the lobby floor.

"The same look that Kevin had when I was talking to him the other day. Both of you are in love with each other."

"Paul, I am in love with him, but I don't have the courage to tell him," she confessed.

"Did he tell you?"

"Yes"

"Did you say it back?"

"No, but he understood why I couldn't. I want to, more than anything, but I don't know if I can," she said, then the doors opened again and they both walked out. They both met Vince in the middle of the lobby. They decided to stay at the hotel's restaurant for the meeting. The meeting went on for a couple of hours before Paul and Kara went back upstairs to Kevin and Kara's hotel room. Kara looked around as they both walked into the room, "Obviously Kevin isn't back yet."

"I'm not surprised. Autograph sessions take a long time," he explained.

"Well, I didn't know. I never had one myself."

"I think you will. I mean I will be having one myself in like a month or so. You'll probably be there with me."

Kara nodded, "Want to see if Ric is doing anything?" Paul nodded and Kara called Ric. "Ric, you doing anything right now? Paul and I are finished with the meeting and Kevin isn't back yet from the session. Ok, we'll meet you there in a few. Ric's in his hotel room, finishing up his paperwork. I'm going to leave Kevin a note explaining where we are," she said and then wrote the note and placed it where Kevin would see it. Both headed towards Ric's hotel room and knocked.

Ric opened the door and allowed them to come in. "Hold on a minute. I'm talking to Beth on the phone right now" Kara's eyes lit up as soon as she heard Beth's name. She stood next to Ric while he was talking to her, wanting to talk to Beth. Ric was laughing, "Honey, Kara wants to talk to you but I think I'm not going to." Kara whined and gave Ric her puppy dog look. "Yes, she's using it right now." Kara stood there in shock with her fists on her hips. Ric just laughed and gave her the phone. Soon, both Kara and Beth were chatting away.

"Are they close?" Paul asked.

"Unbelievably close," Ric replied as he watched her laugh at whatever Beth had said. "I mean, there were times where her own mother just didn't care for her and Beth came in to comfort her. Damn, it just amazes me how she's this beautiful person and her parents are just crappy."

"I agree. She's had a lot of bad shit happen to her," Paul said. There was a knock on the door and Ric opened the door and saw that it was Kevin. Kevin came in and saw Kara chatting away on the phone. He pointed at her and looked puzzled.

"She's talking to my wife," Ric said. Kevin nodded in understanding and the three guys talked business until it was time to leave for the arena. Ric looked at Kara and she was still chatting away on the phone. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the watch.

"Oh, I gotta go, Ashley. Dad's calling me to work now," she said, smiling and looking at Ric. "I'll talk to you later. Yeah, it was definitely good to talk with you. Give Reid my love, will ya? Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at the guys innocently, "What?"

"How is it that you can sit in one place and talk on the phone for hours but get restless for a simple meeting?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Kara said, shrugging her shoulders. She walked out the door and went to her hotel room to get her things before heading to the arena.


	14. Chapter 14

A Month Later…

A knock was heard in Kara's office, "Come in," she said, without looking up from her desk. "How can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me how you've been doing for the past few weeks," the voice said.

She looked up and saw the only one who she knew could get her to open up. She wasn't sure as to when he will get to do it. "Shane, I can't tell you during work hours."

"Then when can you?" he asked, sitting across from her. Ever since he joined WWE to help out backstage, Shane has done nothing but encourage her.

She sighed, "I don't know, Shane."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," she responded.

"Why not?" he persisted.

"I just can't, Shane," she said.

"You can, you're just afraid!"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Yes, you are, or else you wouldn't reacting to me this way over something small," he explained. This was one of the few ways that Shane could get her to open up. Ever since he started traveling, he noticed that Kara was starting to become more and more isolated from the guys. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt that she loved them but was starting to shut herself off but he didn't know what was causing it. He was determined to find out what it was.

"What? I don't understand what you're saying, Shane. I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes, you do and I know without a shadow of a doubt that you're afraid of something. You're afraid that the guys and I are going to hate you and leave you out and not support you."

"I do not believe that," she said.

"Yes, you do believe that, or else you would have already told us what you're feeling," he said, knowing that this card would open her up.

"Fine! You want to know what I'm going through!" she started to yell. "I'm afraid of everything! I'm afraid of losing Kevin because I love him so much! I'm afraid of losing Ric and Vince because they're my only surrogate fathers! I'm afraid of losing Paul because he's like a brother I never had! I'm afraid of losing you because you've been there through everything for me. I hate being the only female here. There isn't anyone that I can talk to about all the female stuff. Ever since I found out what my biological father has done for me, I've been afraid of every little thing and I don't know what to do about it. The best thing that I could do was to hold my fears in. I hate it! I hate it! I hate feeling like I'm losing everything! I hate feeling helpless! I hate not having someone to talk to! I hate not having a mother around! I hate being afraid of everything! I hate losing the people I love! Is that what you wanted to know? I hate it!" she screamed, sobbing, collapsing. Shane immediately grabbed her and hugged her, allowing her to get it out of her system. He finally figured out what was going on inside her head and didn't realize how she afraid she was after her biological father's trial. He truly realized that she needed a female companion. She had enough of men; she just needed a girlfriend to talk to. Shane allowed her to cry on his shoulder, knowing exactly that is what she needed. He knew not that she just needed someone to be there for her at a time like this.

After she quieted down, Shane asked, "Are you okay now?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"I'm sorry," he replied softly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she said.

"Yes, it is. I made you go through this tantrum."

"It's not your fault. I needed to get that out sooner or later," she said, straightening herself up.

"I'm going to give you some space. I'll let the guys know that you need it," he said, leaving the room.

After closing the door, Shane immediately went to see Vince. When he got to his office, he was thrilled to see all of the guys that cared about Kara there. He had explained that all she needed was some female companionship, someone that she can relate to and talk and have fun without having to worry about what guys think. When Shane explained everything, Vince said, "I didn't realize that's what she needed." The other guys agreed. "I'm going to call Linda and have her travel with us for a while. Kara actually does consider Linda to be her surrogate mother. Let's see if Stephanie wants to join to." Vince immediately started calling and making plans to have both Linda and Stephanie to start traveling with them.

Later that same night….

Kara was in her hotel room, thinking about what had happened at the arena with Shane. She felt tired but not in the physical sense. She noticed that her motivation was waning and she didn't know what to do. She was startled when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open the door and was shocked to see who was on the other side, "Linda? Stephanie?"

Linda saw how tired she looked and immediately hugged her. Once Linda had hugged her, Kara broke down. "Kara, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay now," she said, pulling her into the room with Stephanie following. Once all three of them were in the room and seated. Linda continued to soothe her until her sobs had gone down. "Now tell me what the matter is." Kara started telling both of them what had happened ever since her biological father finding her. After she finished explaining everything, Linda and Stephanie were shocked about what she had went through especially without any kind of female support. "Come on, we're going to visit a couple of people," Linda said. Stephanie had smiled; knowing what her mother was up to, but Kara was looking back and forth between both McMahon females and wondering what was going on. They went over to the hotel room and both Vince and Linda were in. Kara saw both Shane and Vince sitting down at the makeshift desk that the hotel provided and smiled. But the smiles were both short lived as soon as they heard Linda talking. "How dare you! How dare you both not understand that she needed female support during everything that has been happening to her especially during the trail! Shane, I'm disappointed in you that you had forced to open her up in the way that you did! Vince, I'm appalled at you for not figuring this out sooner! Both of you disappoint me very much!"

"But…" Shane started off, but was cut off by Stephanie.

"Shut up, Shane and listen to mom!"

"If you think that you know what's best for Kara, both of you are wrong! She knows what's best for her. I understand that you're concerned about her well being, but don't you think that she could have contacted either me or Stephanie if she needed it. Maybe she needed some time to straighten everything out in her mind before talking to someone about it."

Vince and Shane both sat there in shame, knowing that what they did to Kara was wrong. "Honey, you have to understand that Shane and I are doing what we think is best for her."

"Don't you both know that I can also do what's best for me?" she asked, finally speaking after Linda had lectured both of them. "I love you both dearly, but I need some time. I mean we're all opposite sexes here and we don't think on the same page in regards to needing time and space."

"I understand that, but…" Vince started off, but was cut off when Kara motioned for him to stop.

"I don't think you do understand what I'm saying Vince. I love you so much, but you can't always be there for me. I honestly feel like I'm suffocating with you, Shane and the guys keep checking up on me every five minutes."

"How come you didn't tell me that?" Shane asked.

"How can I, Shane? How can I honestly tell you everything, let alone tell the guys? Would you have truly understood where I was coming from?" Shane didn't answer. "That's what I thought. When I tell you that I need time and space, please respect that. There will be a point where I'll open up to you but it's going to be on my terms," she said, looking at Shane, knowing that he'll still come to her and open her up. Shane looked away shamefully. "You have to let me process the information on my own as it comes. I'm different than anyone else who has ever walked into your office Vince. You should know that by now."

Just then a knock was heard on the door, Stephanie went to open it and the guys had showed up. "Thanks for coming guys," Vince said. He took a deep breath before talking, "I'm sure that you're wondering why I asked you all to come here. At the same time, I'm sure you're wondering why my wife is here as well as Stephanie when she just left a couple of days ago. I just want to emphasize that whatever happens in this room stays in this room. What you heard here today does not need to be gossiped in the locker room. I know what it is back there, a lot of gossip and politics. Is that understood?" The guys nodded their heads and allowed Vince to continue, "I know that all of you are concerned about Kara's well being. Shane had finally got her to open up but on our terms. What he did ended up biting us in the ass. She just needed time and space." The guys were ready to argue but Vince made it for them not to interrupt. "Do not argue or else you'll be hearing from all of the women in this room. Trust me," Vince replied, looking at Linda. He looked back to the guys and continued talking, "She's mentally tired of what's been happening in her personal life and that's why she's been throwing herself into work. She just needed something to distract her temporarily. Stephanie and Linda are both willing to travel for awhile keeping Kara company while she is working and being her support system. I'm going to allow Kara to explain whatever she wants to add to what I said."

Kara sat there in silence for a minute, trying to recollect her thoughts. After a while, she spoke, "Guys, before I say anything at all, I just want to let you all know that I do love you. Just lately, I've been feeling tired, but not in the physical sense. I haven't really been able to find a lot of motivation to work but the only reason as to why I am staying here is because I love this business and I respect it so much. Just recently Shane came into my office and got me into opening up my feelings. All in all, I've been afraid of the littlest things but most of all, I've been afraid of my own feelings and I've been repressing them. I thought that I could have dealt with them on my own and I could have but I just needed some female support," she paused and the guys started to interrupt, but Vince glared at them and they stopped instantly. "Don't get me wrong, guys, I do appreciate your support but I do need some love and support from a female. There are some things that I go through that you guys wouldn't understand. It seems unfair to you guys but think of it this way, I'm sure that you experience situations where women wouldn't be able to understand what you're going through and if you try to explain it to us, we wouldn't be much help. So with Stephanie and Linda here, I'll be able to resolve some of my issues that I'm going through." Kara looked at Vince and nodded, signaling that she finished what she wanted to say.

"Anything to say, guys?" Vince asked

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Paul asked, knowing that was a stupid question, but still had to ask.

"Would you really have understood what I was going through?" Kara asked. Paul didn't answer. "Then you know why."

"All I have to say right now is that I'm sorry that you went through this alone," Ric said, feeling guilty.

"Me too," Kevin said.

"Same here," Paul agreed. "I think that I speak on behalf of the guys here when I say that we will always love you, no matter what." The guys agreed. "And we will do our best to back off when you tell us." The guys reluctantly agreed. Kara couldn't help but smile at the guys' reluctant attitude.

"Thanks, guys," she said softly.

"Now that's over with," Vince started off, he looked at his watch and it was half past noon, "have any of you eaten?" Everyone shook their heads. "Let's have some lunch at the café downstairs." Everyone immediately agreed and they all went off to lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

Months Later

Kara was in the locker room that she shared with Paul, crying. Paul heard what happened and was comforting her. She was with Paul and became Evolution's Princess when Paul, Ric and her decided to form a faction. She couldn't believe that Kevin was leaving. She loved him and she was planning on telling him tonight after she won the women's title from Trish. Paul didn't know what she was planning to tell Kevin. They were planning to have a celebration dinner in honor of her winning the title. Kevin was in his own locker room, packing in his bag. "Paul, I was going to tell him," she cried.

"Tell him what?" he asked as he was hugging her.

"That I love him," she whispered.

Paul tightened his hug, "Tell him now before he leaves."

Kara broke the hug, "What?"

"I walked by his locker room and he was packing his bags. I asked him if he was leaving and he said right after his match," he said.

Kara just looked at Paul and ran out of the locker room and went straight to his locker room, "Kevin?" she knocked There was no answer. "Kevin, open the door?" The door opened and she saw Kevin standing there. "Why are you leaving after your match?"

"It's personal," he simply answered.

"Too personal to tell the person you love?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Could I come in?" Kevin opened the door wider and moved out of the way for Kara to come in. Kara walked into his locker room. It seemed that he was sharing it with Shawn Michaels. He had come back some time ago and had become fast friends. Kara didn't know what to say now that she was in the locker room alone with him.

"Is there anything you need?"

Kara was silent for a few minutes, contemplating what to say. "I love you," she whispered. She might as well as tell him now, since she didn't know what else to say.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

She looked up at him and her voice became stronger, "I love you."

Kevin just stood here, listening to what she just said. "Is that all you have to say?"

Kara's jaw dropped. She was in shock that he had said that. "What do you mean?"

"So you love me. What do you want me to say?"

"Stay with me. I don't understand why you have to leave?"

"I told you."

"You didn't tell me anything. All I heard that it was personal. Obviously, everything we shared since I came here to the WWE, everything has ever become personal between the two of us. Now you're not willing to share with me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No, thank you. Could you leave please?"

"Tell me!"

"I just said no," he replied, trying to control his temper.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me!" she said, trying to get him to open up.

Kevin was trying not to blow up. "I really suggest that you leave before I lose my temper."

"Why can't you tell me? You never accepted that from me and I refuse to accept that from you. If you loved me, you'd tell me!"

"LEAVE!" he shouted as he pointed to the door. Kara was in shock because he never used this type of tone with her before and wondered what was going on. For now, she allowed Kevin to win.

"Fine, you win. I'll leave for now. The next time we meet, I won't let you get away. Don't you ever use that tone with me again! Don't ever forget that I finally admitted that I love you, Kevin," she said and left the room. She was upset that he behaved this way. She walked out the door and headed towards Vince's office. She knocked on the door and heard Vince's voice and walked in.

One look at her and he dropped everything, "Kara, what's wrong?"

"Kevin yelled at me," she said.

Vince enveloped her and couldn't help but be upset for how Kevin had her upset. "What did he do?"

"I was in Paul's locker room and he was comforting me. I told Paul that I was ready to tell Kevin that I loved him and Paul encouraged me to do that. I went to Kevin's locker room and was talking to him. He's holding some information from me and I told him that I loved him. He responded back by asking me if that was all I had to say. I said yes and told me to leave. I tried to get him to open up but he didn't and he yelled at me to leave. Vince, what is he not telling me?" Her sobbing was getting worse.

"Honey, calm down. Take deep breathes here," Vince said, holding her tight. There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Paul and Ric opened the door and saw Kara shaking. "What happened?" Paul asked.

"Kevin yelled at her after she told him that she loved him and didn't tell her what was going on," Vince explained. Once Kara had calmed down, Vince said, "Honey, let me tell you why Kevin's reacting this way, his contract's coming up and the company offered him another job opportunity and I highly doubt that he will."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I think it's because he knows that he won't be around you anymore," Vince said. "But there can be other reasons as to why."

"He's not going to tell me," Kara said.

"Kara, this is obviously the wrong time to ask you but you feel up to going out there tonight with Ric and me?"

Kara thought about it for a minute, "I'll go, just give me a minute." She walked out of the office and went straight to the makeup area to get refreshed. Once she was done, she went to the gorilla position and found Paul and Ric there, all ready. Ric embraced her like any father would do when he sees his daughter heartbroken. Paul smiled at her and acted goofy. "Paul, stop," she said, with a slight smile on her face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything," he replied, acting innocent.

"Yes you do," she said, finally smiling.

"There's that smile that I wanted to see," he replied. Bruce Prichard gave them the sign that signaled for all three of them to make their entrance. Paul went out first then Kara and finally Ric. The crowd cheered for them, or more like half of them cheered and the other half booed, but that doesn't change the fact that they had a reaction from the crowd and all three of them thrived on it. Paul got the microphone and waited for the crowd to calm down. "As you all know who we are, I'm still going to introduce us anyway. I suggest that you all bow down to WWE's top faction. For it's the Nature Boy, Ric Flair, the Princess, Kara and the one and only WWE's champ, Triple H and we are Evolution," Paul said and all three of them did their pose as Evolution. "Let me explain as to why we're out here for a few reasons. One is being that we are looking for a couple of guys to join our faction. Naturally the three of us has different reasons but we finally had come to a unanimous decision to include two guys. But before I introduce them, Kara has an announcement of her own," Paul said and handing the microphone to Kara. Kara gladly took it.

"Thanks, Hunter. Just like Hunter said that we're out here for a few reasons. One is being because we're expanding our group. The second is being that with the help of Ric and Hunter, we have agreed to start bringing in the gold. So naturally the first step is me becoming the Women's Champ. I'll be facing Trish later on, so Trish, get ready for a beating!" she growled out before handing the microphone to Ric.

"I am proud to announce that I will be going against the current IC champion and leave as the IC champion. But not only will I leave as champion, I will leave him in a bloody pulp! Whoooooo!" Ric said.

"As for the two new members of our group, you will just have to wait who it will be after the tag team match tonight," Hunter replied and all three of them left the ring.

When they got backstage, Kevin was there. Kara stiffened but refused to back down from him. "Kara…"

"No," Kara cut him off. "Don't bother talking to me. You no longer have the right to speak with me after what had happened in your locker room," she said and left. She knew that if she had heard what he had to say, she'll forgive him instantly.

"What just happened?" Kevin asked, dumbfounded.

"Good question. Why don't you tell us?" Ric asked and left.

"What's up his ass?" Kevin asked and laughed.

"It's you. Obviously, you're not smart in that way to figure it out," Paul replied and left. Kevin stood there, confused and looked around and everyone else was equally confused.

With all of them in the locker room, Kara was distracted that she didn't pay any attention to Ric calling her.

Kara screamed a little bit, "Oh, Ric, you scared me."

"I'm sorry but you were distracted. I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes," he explained.

"Sorry," she replied.

"Your match is coming up in 10 minutes," he said. Kara nodded and adjusted her wrestling gear and headed towards the gorilla position with Ric.

Both Kara and Ric went out once they got their cue. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing the challenger from Los Angeles, California, being accompanied by the Nature Boy, Ric Flair, the Evolution Princess, Kara," Lillian announced. Both Kara and Ric did their poses.

Trish's music came on, "Introducing next, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, WWE's current Women's Champion, Trish Stratus," Lillian said and left the ring. Mike Chioda was the referee for the match. The match went underway. Trish at first had dominated the match and not allowing Kara to recover. At one point in the match, Kara was sitting on top of one of the ring post and Trish saw this opportunity to do a handstand on the bottom rope and grab Kara's head with her legs. Kara immediately blocked her legs and grabbed it and jumped off from the ring post and landed on top of Trish. Trish was writhing in pain. Kara fell down after that, trying to collect her strength. Slowly but surely both women were getting up and started to punch each other. Kara started blocking Trish's punching and started beating on her. Kara immediately leaped unto Trish and both fell on the canvas as Kara continued to punch her. She stopped as soon as she heard Chioda count up to 5. Kara kicked Trish in the stomach and went to one of the ring post and climbed to the top and waited for Trish to stand up. Once Trish was facing Kara, she hit a Hurricanrana on her and covered her. Trish kicked out of 2 and a half. Ric was enraged. It was time for Ric to distract the referee and for Batista to come down the ring and get Trish knocked out for Kara to cover Trish for the win. Once Ric had climbed down the apron, Chioda saw Kara covering Trish and counted to 3. "And the winner and the new Women's Champion, Evolution's Princess, Kara!" There was mixed reactions coming from the crowd as Ric had gotten the title belt and handed it to Kara once he was near. They both looked up to see Batista in the ring with them. Then Ric and Kara smiled. Both Ric and Batista rose Kara's hands into victory. All three of them went backstage and were greeted by Paul. Paul looked at Kara and smiled. He knew what was going through her mind.

"So, how you feeling, pretty lady?" Paul asked.

Kara slowly looked up to Paul with tears in her eyes. She was going through mixed emotions. Paul immediately pulled her into his arms and she broke down. "Let it out, honey."

Batista looked at Ric, "What happened?"

"We'll explain in the locker room," Ric said as he motioned for Paul to carry her into the locker room. All four of them went towards it. Once they were inside and knew for sure they wouldn't be interrupted for some time, Ric motioned for Batista to sit down. Kara was sitting next to Paul on the couch as both Ric and Batista were across from them and across from each other. "I'm not sure if you heard about Kara and Kevin dating and how much you are aware of it."

"Yeah, I heard a bit, but I don't know anything that has happened in depth of their relationship," Batista explained.

"Before you explain, Ric, maybe we should talk about this with Randy too. I mean they both deserve to hear it at the same time," Kara suggested.

"You're right. Besides, Randy is supposed to be helping me with the IC match anyway and Hunter needs to get ready for the main event tonight. We're probably going to be interrupted a few times during the discussion. Plus, it isn't the appropriate place to have this conversation," Ric said. Right after Ric had finished there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Ric, half an hour till your match," a stagehand said.

"Thanks," Ric replied. "Better get changed." With that said, Ric went to get ready for his match. Kara sat there for awhile, waiting for Ric to finish using the bathroom. Once she saw that he was finished, she picked up her gym bag and went inside. She knew that Paul's match wouldn't be for another hour and a half, so she had some time alone in the bathroom. Paul looked upon her as she went inside the bathroom, pretty much locking herself up there until he had to use it.

"What's going on?" Batista even became more confused.

"Here's the ultimate short story," Paul said as he began to tell him what made her this way. "She's in love Kevin Nash and what's going on is that his contract is coming up and he decides that after that, it's over. We're all planning to go out to celebrate tonight in honor of Kara winning her first title match and Kevin was supposed to be with us tonight but for some selfish reason, he's going to up and leave after his match tonight. So his actions are affecting Kara big time."

"Damn," he replied.

"Paul," they heard a voice. Both of them looked over towards the bathroom door and saw Kara on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Paul ran over to Kara and held onto her. "He doesn't love me," was her only reply as he brought Kara to the couch.

"Honey, he loves you. He's just too blind to see that," he replied, soothing her.

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Batista finally replied after being quiet for some time.

Kara smiled a bit, "No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I can beat him up for you," he replied.

"We can make that a 2-1 handicap match," Paul chiming in.

"No, don't," she frowned. "Besides, it wouldn't even up the pain I feel inside." Both Paul and Batista looked at each other and came to an agreement to make sure that Kevin suffers somehow. Ric came back from his match with the IC title. He has just happy to have it and able to introduce Randy. When he saw Kara, he knew immediately that she was still emotionally fragile with what's been happening with Kevin. Paul went to get changed and warm up before his match. When Paul came out of the bathroom, Kara said, "Paul?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Could I walk you out to your match?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. It would look good for the future WWE champ to be accompanied by the women's champ," she said with a small smile.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about all of you come with Kara? That way it allows the fans to see Evolution together?" Paul asked.

"That's a damn good idea," Ric chimed in and everyone else nodded.

"I know… I am that damn good," Paul said, cockily.

Kara scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"I'm hurt," Paul said, covering his heart.

"As if," she said. "Going to get my makeup done," she said and left the room.

"Ric, we got to do something about Kara and Kevin," Paul said.

"I know," he replied.

"Batista and I made a mutual agreement to be in a 2-on-1 handicap match. How about you and Randy team up with us and make it a 4-on-1 handicap and really show Kevin how much he's making Kara suffer?" Paul asked.

"Let's do it," he said. "Let me pass that idea to Vince but let's keep it from Kara. I'm assuming that Kara doesn't know about this, right?"

"Yeah," he simply replied.

"We'll keep it on the quiet side and then on the last ppv or on the last Raw show that Kevin appears on, we'll do that," Ric explained. Paul and the other two nodded in agreement. It was about 15 minutes till Paul's match and all the guys were worried as to where Kara was. They just hoped that they would find her somewhere in the hallways before going to the gorilla position. They passed the makeup area and she wasn't there. "Jennifer, was Kara here recently?"

"She left here about 5 minutes ago, saying something about getting something to drink from the main catering area before going to the gorilla position," she said as she went back to work on another superstar.

"Thanks," he replied and left with the guys to the gorilla position. When they got there, they saw Kara sitting by Bruce, looking more glum than normal. "Kara, what's the matter?"

Kara looked up at Ric and was nearly in tears, "Kevin just spoke to me…"

"What did he say?" Paul asked.

"Tonight was his last night. He's no longer an employee here and he told me that he didn't want a relationship with me anymore. He said that he doesn't care about me and doesn't love me anymore," she said.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Ric said, gathering her in his arms. "Let's just get through with this match and then afterwards, we can do something together." Kara nodded. They all got up and waited for their cue from Bruce. When it was time, they all went out to Paul's music. They haven't come up with a music theme for Evolution yet.

"The following contest is for one fall, being accompanied by the Intercontinental Champion, the Nature Boy, Ric Flair, the WWE's women's champion, Evolution's Princess, Kara, Batista and Randy Orton, from Connecticut, Triple H. All five of them went inside the ring and posed for the fans. The Paul's opponent came out and they went at it. In the end, Hunter had won the match and the belt. Every member of Evolution was in the ring, celebrating and having fun. Then they left the ring to get ready for a long night.

Once they were in Evolution's locker room and allowed Paul to shower and change. Kara and the rest of the guys just basically packed up any last minute stuff. Kara went out of her way to pack up Paul's things and get everything situated without problems. Once Paul was finished and saw that Kara was packing his things for him, he grabbed this opportunity to try and make her laugh. He slowly and quietly walked behind her and tickled her. Kara squealed and tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. The more he tickled her, the more she was laughing and giggling. The guys were just watching and Ric was relieved to finally see her laughing, even if it was for a short time. "Paul…" she said, trying to catch her breathe. Paul stopped tickling her and pulled her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into a brotherly hug.

"I love you, ok?" he asked. "Don't ever forget that I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Thank you," she said as they broke off the hug.

"For you, anytime," he said. "Let's get out of here and celebrate."

Everyone nodded in agreement, gathered their things and headed off to celebrate. Tonight was a night that was about them and for Kara. Kevin was the last thing on her mind that night.


	16. Chapter 16

This story is on hiatus until further notice. I have no motivation to write this story and I feel like I have no direction for this story anymore. Until my muse comes back to me, I may come back to it, until that time, I'm leaving it alone. I apologize to all my loyal readers for this note.


End file.
